


D.E.J

by Darth_Nominatis



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Adventure, Scams, dreamland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nominatis/pseuds/Darth_Nominatis
Summary: This world is called Dreamland, I know you've heard of Kirby's adventure in dreamland, but this is a story of where I came to dreamland, this is a story of me, Dedede and Escargoon, a story of the three of us going on adventures to save dreamland from a villain named Doom Warper, even do scams on the cappies, there will be some episodes of the doom team as well





	1. Episode 1: Jonathan comes to dreamland

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Znq8A4yw_kk&t=4s

We start the episode only to see darkness until we see a light blinking and we go to a different scene to see a teen boy wearing a pair of shoes[no shoelaces] and a pair of socks, long sleeve pants[don't worry he's wearing underwear], a short sleeve shirt and a long sleeve button up shirt over the short sleeve unbuttoned and a pair of glasses, the boy was floating in a strange tunnel until he woke up and said (??? [where am I? what is this place?]) just when things couldn't get worse, a hooded figure[just like from kingdom hearts] appeared out of nowhere and talked sounding like shere khan from the jungle book (??? hooded [you are in the tunnel of dreams, and you are going to a world where you might know]) the hooded figure then snapped his fingers and a star shaped door appeared and the boy started to get pulled in through the door saying (??? [what's going on!?]) the hooded figure then grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him close to his face saying (??? hooded [your worst nightmare]) the hooded figure then let go making the boy fall into the door with it closing, just then a glimmer of light shined in scaring the darkness away with a giant hand gently scooping up the boy saying (??? 2 [you are hurt, but not to worry, I will lend some energy to restore your soul, it seems you are not from this world, we're all in danger, even me]) the boy then stood up and said (??? [thank you, my name is Jonathan, and what do you mean all of us are in danger? is it the hooded guy that made me go through that door shaped like a star?]) the mysterious figure then pulled his hand out from under Jonathan and said (??? [the hooded one is behind the door, he put you through it and chopped it to bits, if you don't get every piece from the monsters he is controlling, you will never wake up from this dream, and he has one of them]) when the mysterious figure disappeared Jonathan found himself in the dark sky and when he looked down he saw a giant octopus about to eat a flock of sheep and then said (Jonathan [well, guess it's time to save a shepherd's flock of sheep]) Jonathan started to fall towards the giant octopus screaming making the monster look up only to get bonked on the head dropping every single sheep with the monster's eyes spinning around and around, when Jonathan fell to the ground the sheep ran to Jonathan giving him loves when he saved them and said (Jonathan [hey, cut it out, it's good to see a shepherd's flock safe and sound, LOOK OUT!]) Jonathan and the sheep moved out of the tentacles reach and when they got to a little house the shepherd opened the door[which is a cappy] to see what is going on and said (Shepherd [hey! what's going on?]) the shepherd didn't get an answer when the sheep were heading into the house with Jonathan saying (Jonathan [no time! get every sheep inside your house while I handle that giant octopus]) the shepherd started getting the sheep into his house one by one while Jonathan was battling the giant octopus.

Episode 1/battle 1 (area [Shepherd's home])

Heroes: Jonathan  
Protect: shepherd, flock of sheep  
Vs  
Villains: giant octopus[boss/1st en], tentacles[guards]

While Jonathan was fighting the giant octopus the shepherd was getting the sheep in his house but when he turned around to see how Jonathan was doing he saw a young sheep playing with a flower unknown to the danger, the shepherd has to save the little lamb to save it, Jonathan saw the shepherd running to a little lamb to save it from danger but when Jonathan turned back to the monster it smashed Jonathan into the ground and turning to the lamb and stretch a tentacle towards it until Jonathan came out of the ground flying towards the monster and hitting it in the head making it fall backwards with Jonathan landing on his feet while the monster gets up and returned to a castle on a giant cliff and then Jonathan said (Jonathan [that's what you get for trying to eat a bunch of sheep! are you okay Mr. shepherd?]) the shepherd opened the door to his house letting his flock come out and said (Shepherd [me and my flock are okay thanks to you, who are you?]) Jonathan shook the shepherd's hand saying (Jonathan [my name is Jonathan, you see, a hooded person put me in this world and... wait! is this world called dreamland?]) the shepherd shook his head saying (Shepherd [that's right, the place you are in right now are the fields, oh no! we have to get to the castle to warn the king about the monster that tried to eat the sheep! follow me!]) Jonathan followed the shepherd with other cappies to the castle and when they got to the front of the castle the drawbridge was being lowered showing a bunch of small guards with spears and the middle one with a single eye and a sword, the one eyed guard walked up to the cappies and said (Leading guard [what do you want?]) the shepherd walked up to the leading guard and said (Shepherd [Waddle Doo, we need to tell the king about something, it's an emergency!]) Waddle Doo then signaled the cappies to follow him to the throne room where the king is and when they got to the throne room the doors opened only to see a big snail with an angry look until Waddle Doo said (Waddle Doo [Escargoon sir, the cappies are here to say something to the king]) Escargoon then became confused and said (Escargoon [well, what is it?]) the shepherd then said (Shepherd [there's a monster in the castle]) Escargoon then became mad and said (Escargoon [monster!? that's ridiculous, there's no monster in this castle]) the shepherd protested saying (Shepherd [yes there is and it eats everything in sight!]) Escargoon then grabbed a gold spear and whacked the shepherd saying (Escargoon [that's King Dedede, now leave his majesty alone so he can eat his supper in peace]) just then a family came in with the little girl saying (little girl [hey Escargoon, not so fast, how are you not lying again?]) Escargoon then leaned his spear on his shoulder saying (Escargoon [that's no way to talk to me, your parents should slap you silly]) the little girl turned to her dad and said (little girl [dad, something weird is going on]) her parents then said (father [perhaps your right Tiff, a monster would be the kind of thing the king would like] mother [the king must be behind this]) Escargoon then waved his spear at the family saying (Escargoon [your the king's royal adviser, how dare you accuse him!]) when Escargoon was about to turn his head to Dedede his spear hit Jonathan's nose and he said (Jonathan [ow!]) Escargoon turned his head to him and said sorry but when he and the family saw him they freaked out when they saw how tall Jonathan is and Escargoon said (Escargoon [what in the stars are you!?]) the shepherd stepped in and said (Shepherd [this is Jonathan, he made the monster fly away from my place when it tried to eat my flock, now that I see him, he's almost as tall as Dedede]) Escargoon, Jonathan, the family and the cappies flinched when they heard a crash from where Dedede was eating his dinner and ran to Jonathan and did a height comparison to see that he was almost as tall as him and said (Dedede [this kid is almost as tall as me!]) Jonathan then jumped on Escargoon's shell scaring him saying (Jonathan [I'm a monkey!]) he then jumped off Escargoon hooting with Escargoon chasing after Jonathan saying (Escargoon [how about I give you a banana with a side of spear!]) when Jonathan jumped over Dedede and landed on his head making Escargoon run into Dedede bouncing towards one of the columns with Dedede laughing and said (Dedede [this kid is super funny! I am the mighty king Dedede and this is my royal snail, Escargoon]) we see Escargoon slammed into the wall in pain saying (Escargoon [nice to meet you kid]) Escargoon then fell out of the hole and to the ground with Dedede's royal adviser walking up to Jonathan who is getting back on his feet saying (father [I am Sir Ebrem, this is my wife Lady Like] Lady Like [it's good to meet you]) Tiff then walked up to Jonathan and said (Tiff [my name is Tiff, and this is my brother Tuff] Tuff [with a kid like you, you'd be able to help us reach high places] Tiff [he's a teen]) Jonathan then shook Tiff and Tuff's hands making them wobble in the air saying (Jonathan [I'm Jonathan, it's great to meet new friends]) he then let the two go and they were dizzy from the handshake and Dedede said (Dedede [hey Jonathan, how's about you join me and Escargoon for the journey that is going to happen?]) Jonathan jumped onto Dedede hugging him saying (Jonathan [that be awesome!]) Dedede chuckled when Jonathan agreed with Tiff staring shocked at what she saw with Tuff saying (Tuff [wow, this is the first time anyone's ever agreed to Dedede's request, come on Tiff, we got somewhere to be tomorrow]) with the cappies and Ebrem's family leaving the throne room Escargoon walked up to Dedede and said (Escargoon [this is the first time someone has agreed to be part of our group]) Dedede then raised his fist and swung it on Escargoon's head saying (Dedede [shut up Escargoon! that reminds me, we need to find a place for you to sleep]) Escargoon then said with sarcasm (Escargoon [why not in your room on your belly like a cat?]) Jonathan then jumped onto Escargoon's head making him scream saying (Jonathan [that's a perfect idea! I'm going to need a blanket so I don't get cold]) Jonathan jumped off Escargoon making him fall to the floor with Jonathan landing on Dedede's shoulder and the two ran to the bedroom with Dedede saying (Dedede [let's do this!]) Escargoon then came out of the throne room yelling at the two saying (Escargoon [I was being sarca... oh forget it, I'm going to bed]) the next day Jonathan was sleeping peacefully curled like a cat until Dedede turned over to get out of bed making Jonathan fall to the floor making a crash sound with Dedede saying (Dedede [oops, sorry Jonathan, forgot that your living with us]) just then Escargoon came into the room saying (Escargoon [hey your majesty, maybe we should go see where the cappies are going about what happened last night]) Dedede thought about it and then gone behind a changing screen and changed out of his pajamas and into his king outfit and said (Dedede [to the tank! we'll follow the cappies to where their going, come on Jonathan]) Jonathan followed Dedede and Escargoon to the tank but when Dedede and Escargoon entered the tank Jonathan asked (Jonathan [where do I sit?]) Dedede and Escargoon became shocked and Dedede said (Dedede [haven't thought about it, maybe you can sit behind Escargoon so you can see where we're driving]) Jonathan jumped on the back of the tank on Escargoon's side saying (Jonathan [FOLLOW THOSE CAPPIES!]) Escargoon was about to put the tank from reverse to drive until Jonathan hits the gas making the tank go backwards making Dedede and Escargoon scream while Jonathan yelled (Jonathan [yahoo!]) just then the tank crashed with the three landing in different spots, when Dedede got down from the tree he went to the rock and helped Escargoon down saying (Dedede [that kind is crazy when he's at the wheel] Escargoon [tell me about it]) Escargoon then tried to get Jonathan out of the container but when he pulled a third time Escargoon flung Jonathan out of the container and crashed into the rock Escargoon was on top of and destroyed it, when Dedede thought Jonathan was dead he popped out of the rubble making Dedede laugh saying (Dedede [we definitely gonna have many adventures with him]) the three got back in the tank while Escargoon put the tank in drive and followed the cappies to where they are going, when they got to the area they made sure to keep a distance from the cappies, they were only able to hear what the giant stone was saying until Jonathan asked (Jonathan [is that giant stone the one and only Kabu?] Dedede [that's right Jonathan, you see, Kabu is able to predict anything, but I don't believe it, now be quite and listen]) the three then listened to what Kabu is saying (Kabu [I, the almighty Kabu, can tell that all of dreamland is in grave danger]) there was a bit of silence until Jonathan said (Jonathan [I can't hear what the cappies are saying] Escargoon [that's because we're keeping a distance so they don't see us, keep listening]) they then listened to Kabu say (Kabu [the monster was called here by your old king Dedede] Escargoon [looks like ol' Kabu got your number crowny]) Dedede then bonked Escargoon on the head making Jonathan laugh saying (Dedede [that tattle telling tiki]) they then heard something that made Dedede laugh (Kabu [there is nothing we can do, but there is one that can stop him, a star warrior named Kirby]) Escargoon then drove the tank to Kabu while Dedede and Jonathan were laughing and when they stopped Dedede said (Dedede [that's trash your talking Kabu, there's no such thing as Kirby]) but when Dedede insulted Kabu they were shocked of what Kabu said next (Kabu [Kabu is able to see the future and Jonathan there is not from any part of dreamland, he came here through a star shaped door in his dream] Dedede [SAY WHAT!? your telling me Jonathan isn't from dreamland!?] Kabu [that is right, he is from a world called earth]) Escargoon then turned to Dedede and said (Escargoon [that explains why he's almost as tall as you sire]) Dedede then whacked Escargoon on the head saying (Dedede [shut up Escargoon! it doesn't matter, even if he is from a different world, he became best friends with me and Escargoon, now I think it's time to use this cannon on you]) just then a bright flash made everyone look up to see a ship crash land in a field on a cliff, Dedede grabbed on of Escargoon's staches saying (Dedede [we have to find out where that ship crashed]) the three then drove to where the ship crashed with the cappies following them, when they got to the crash site they walked up to the ship to get a closer look but when the hatch started to open Dedede and Tiff became scared of what is gonna come out with Jonathan jumping on Escargoon's head yelping like a cat but when the hatch fully opened they saw a little pink blob with red feet in the ship until it got itself out and fell into some rocks and when Tiff was about to help with creature Dedede went ahead and grabbed the creature by the foot turning it around to see a face with little stubs for arms and then dropping it back to the ground saying (Dedede [looks like an alien invader] Escargoon [smash it with your mallet!] Jonathan [mallet?]) Dedede pulled out his mallet and when he was about to whack the creature Tiff stopped him saying (Tiff [wait, let's see who it is]) Tiff went up to the creature and asked (Tiff [are you a space alien?]) Tiff then saw the creature come out of the rubble and turned to Tiff and then she said (Tiff [it's gotta be impossible, but your name wouldn't happen to be Kirby?]) the creature then jumped with joy saying his own name (Kirby [Kirby! Kirby!]) Tiff then became shocked when she heard what he said while her family said (Tuff [that's Kirby?] Sir Ebrem [the star warrior?] Lady Like [but he's so pink]) the cappies then groaned while Kirby was waving his stubs back and forth standing on one of his feet happy until Dedede pushed his foot onto Kirby holding his mallet in both hands like a golf club laughing then said (Dedede [some warrior, now stand back, this warriors going into orbit]) Tiff tried to stop him but Dedede was too fast and shot Kirby down the canyon while the cappies were shocked until Sir Ebrem and Lady Like said (Sir Ebrem [that doesn't seem highly necessary] Lady Like [why did you have to go and clobber that Kirby?]) Escargoon and Dedede turned to the cappies saying (Escargoon [the king just saved you all from a public menace!] Dedede [yeah, Kirby must of been the one that's been eating everything]) Jonathan then came in and said (Jonathan [it wasn't Kirby, it was a giant octopus] Dedede [giant octopus?]) they then turned to see Tiff, Tuff and a pink and blue flying orbs going down to help Kirby with Tiff saying (Tiff [I'll go see if Kirby's okay] Tuff [I'll go with you]) when they started climbing down to Kirby, Dedede looked down into the canyon and said (Dedede [good riddance I'll say]) Dedede then felt Jonathan tug on his robe turning to him and Jonathan said (Jonathan [should we go down there to make sure Kirby is really gone? also who are the little flying blue and pink ones?]) Dedede laughed then said (Dedede [we might just do that, come on Escargoon, we got to make sure Kirby really is gone, and to answer your second question, the blue one is Fololo and the pink one is Falala]) the three got in the tank and drove off but when they got to a field they saw Kirby with Tiff and the other three and he yelled (Dedede [hey! outta our way, we'll crush that Kirby!])

Episode 1/battle 2 (area [watermelon patch])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Vehicles: Dedede's tank  
Vs  
Villains: Kirby[boss/1st en], Tiff[elite/1st en], Tuff[elite/1st en], Fololo and Falala[elite/1st en]

When Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala got out of the way Dedede's tank whacked Kirby to a road and the three got on the road and drove at Kirby while he is running, Dedede started to blast Kirby until one of the cannon balls hit Kirby making him fly into the watermelon patch with Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala running on the road saying (Tuff [knock it off] Tiff [he is not a monster]) the three didn't hear what they said and continued when they said (Dedede [he fell into that watermelon patch] Escargoon [oh goody] Jonathan [watermelons?]) Escargoon only groaned when Jonathan said that but when they got a few miles to Kirby they saw Tiff and Tuff holding some watermelons ready to throw with Dedede and Escargoon screaming and got a melon on both of them and stopped the tank in front of the kids with Tiff saying (Kirby is not a monster and we won't let you hurt him]) Dedede waved his arms up and down yelling (Dedede [don't tell me what to do, I'm the king!] Escargoon [wait]) Escargoon pulled the melon off his head with Dedede and Jonathan leaning down to listen to what Escargoon has to tell them and when he did they agreed, when Dedede got the melon off his head he said (Dedede [there's more then one way to skin a Kirby]) they were about to turn around until Jonathan said (Jonathan [I didn't get hit with a watermelon] Escargoon [you want a watermelon? here you go!]) Escargoon then smashed a watermelon onto Jonathan's head and the three drove off with Dedede saying (Dedede [take a chill pill Escargoon, he just joined us last night, so calm down] Escargoon [he scratched me up back at Kirby's ship!] Jonathan [what do we do?]) Dedede then came up with a plan and said (Dedede [to Kirby's ship, we need to fix it up]) when they got to Kirby's ship they put a hook on the back of the tank and wrapped a rope around the ship and dragged it back to the castle and it took them a while to get it to the castle and to a balcony and got tools to fix it which is now night time and while they were fixing the ship it made an explosion but nothing fell off the ship but when it made another explosion it made some parts fall of, Dedede screamed until a big piece of metal hit him on the head with a pipe falling on Jonathan getting his head stuck in it making Escargoon dumbstruck still holding a wrench then turned to Dedede saying (Escargoon [how am I gonna fix this ship if I don't have the owner's manual?]) Dedede then pulled the pipe off Jonathan and whacked Escargoon on the head dropping the wrench and when Dedede set the pipe down on the ground he said (Dedede [easy with this starship you slug brain, we need it in tip-top shape in order to send Kirby back to where he came from]) Dedede then looked at the controls to see a little box and when he picked it up Escargoon asked (Escargoon [what's that?]) when Dedede opened it they saw a little star inside it and when Dedede picked it up he said (Dedede [I could tack this up on my dresser] Escargoon [sire, we might need that]) Dedede got mad and whacked Escargoon on the head saying (Dedede [you just worry about the ship!]) Dedede turned and headed towards the throne room with Jonathan following saying (Dedede [and we'll take care of the star]) when the two got to the throne room Dedede walked to his fish tank and looked at the his pet octopus and after a few seconds he said (Dedede [I ordered a monster and I wined up with a shrimp] Jonathan [it seems cool]) when the octopus saw Jonathan it got mad, when Jonathan followed Dedede to his chair Dedede said (Dedede [I didn't buy this new fangle monster system to fill up my fish tank]) when Dedede pushed a button on his throne a type of machine came out from the ground with an odd satellite come out from the ceilling with four electrical columns coming out from the stone columns and then a little satellite over Dedede's head and finally a screen coming out from the left side showing a salesman on the other side of the screen about to speak until Dedede said (Dedede [before you speak, I would like for you to meet my new friend, Jonathan, Jonathan meet Customer Service] Jonathan [hello]) Customer Service then waved to Jonathan saying (Customer Service [good to see you Jonathan, anyway, welcome to nightmare enterprises, what can I can for you?]) Dedede spoke pointing to the octopus (Dedede [look I paid you folks a lot of money for a monster and it turns out to be a little wimp] Customer Service [just give it time big D, and the little wimp will grom on you] Dedede [okay]) Dedede then pushed a button turning the room back to the way it was and then walked up to the octopus that is out of it's tank spitting out a bone and when Dedede started to stare at the octopus's eyes Dedede's eyes started to turn green and when Jonathan was gonna ask Dedede what's wrong he saw Kirby come in the throne room and he said (Jonathan [Kirby, how did you get here so fast? oh right, flew up to the balcony Escargoon is on]) when Dedede turned to Kirby his eyes were fully green and was holding his mallet which made Kirby scared and Dedede started chasing Kirby.

Episode 1/battle 3 (area [castle throne room])

Heroes: Jonathan  
Protect: Kirby  
Vs  
Villains: Dedede(possessed)[boss]

Kirby was dodging Dedede's swings while Jonathan tried to stop Dedede but turned out to be impossible and got whacked towards a column making Tiff and Tuff jump when he hit the column and fell to the ground, when he got up Escargoon came into the throne room and said (Escargoon [look, he's about to finish off Kirby!]) they saw Kirby on the ground with his foot stuck under a brick and about to be finished off by Dedede until Jonathan said (Jonathan [Dedede, stop!]) Dedede lowered his mallet with the middle of his eyes turning white when he heard Jonathan's voice and turned to him saying (Dedede [Jonathan?]) Tiff, Tuff and Escargoon were shocked from Dedede responding back but Dedede's eyes turned fully green again raising his mallet until Jonathan called out again (Jonathan [Dedede, don't do this!]) the middle of Dedede's eyes turned white lowering his mallet then back up when his eyes turned green again, just then a knight bigger then Kirby came in with Tiff saying (Tiff [Meta Knight]) Meta Knight turned to Jonathan and said (Meta Knight [Jonathan, you must think of something to say that will get Dedede out of the hypnosis]) Jonathan already thought of what to say but didn't like it and then said it (Jonathan [DEDEDE, THIS ISN'T HOW THE EPISODE CONTINUES!]) the four became shocked with the middle of Dedede's eyes turning white giving him the chance to use his mallet to hit himself on the head knocking himself out and fell to the floor with the star rolling out for Tiff to grab and then the group saw the octopus grow huge making the castle crumble with Meta Knight saying (Meta Knight [that is the monster Jonathan was talking about]) Jonathan and Escargoon then gone behind a column that has fallen and when Dedede gained consciousness shaking off the dizzies and when he saw the giant octopus he jumped in the air screaming (Dedede [holy calamari!]) and then he landed back on the ground and ran away from it with Escargoon waving his arms at the monster saying (Escargoon [get back in your cage you over sized octopus!]) he then screamed when Dedede came and hopped over the column onto Escargoon then standing back up with Escargoon in his hand shaking him saying (Dedede [find the receipt for this thing, because I want my money back!]) Meta Knight then jumped in front of the three saying (Meta Knight [you have better leave sir, Sword, Blade, to action]) two knights then came to help Meta Knight fight the monster, they are Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

Episode 1/battle 4 (area [Dedede castle])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight  
Vs  
Villains:giant octopus[boss/2nd en], tentacles[guards], octopuses[guards]

Dedede started running with Escargoon and Jonathan on his back and ran passed Tiff and Tuff who were running from the monster until one of the tentacles came down making the two roll behind Kirby who is going to defend them but was unable to fight back due to how many octopuses there are attacking him with a few attacking Dedede, Escargoon and Jonathan who are trying to shoo them away when Dedede said (Dedede [why are they attacking us?] Escargoon [how should I know, this is the first time it happened, they were supposed to only attack Kirby]) Jonathan then saw the same hooded figure on one of the walls but he couldn't get to him with all the octopuses flying around but then he saw Kirby running away from a group of octopuses with Tiff going up the stairs with the star Dedede looking to see Jonathan going up the stairs and said (Dedede [where's Jonathan going?]) Dedede then followed Jonathan but thought of something before he can see where he's going, we go back to Jonathan to see he made it to the top and saw Kirby in his fire form and finished off the monster, but when Jonathan turned to keep going he saw the hooded figure[now with a cape around his neck] in front of him and said (Jonathan [you, you put me in this world only to change Kirby's history, to make sure that the legacy of dreamland comes to an end] ??? hooded [that's right, I planned this all along, but that was just the beginning, it is also to get rid of you, so you can call me, Doom Warper]) Doom then turned around away from Jonathan saying (Doom Warper [now, I'm going to cover my eyes and count to 10, it makes the chase more fun, for me]) Doom started to count while Jonathan grabbed a broom to hit Doom but when he got to 4 he turned his head to see Jonathan grabbing a broom and said (Doom Warper [you're trying my patience])

Episode 1/battle 5 (area [castle wall])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Waddle Doo  
Vs  
Villains: Doom Warper[boss/1st en]

He started to count a bit faster with Dedede coming in to see what is happening while Jonathan nearing the villain with the broom, but when Doom got to 10 he jumped at Jonathan making him fall back a bit but fell to the ground when he was held back by someone grabbing his cape, when the two looked to who it is they saw Dedede grabbing Doom's cape and said (Dedede [run, Jonathan, run!]) Jonathan started to run while Doom turned to Dedede and said (Doom Warper [let go you big oaf!]) Doom tried to attack Dedede but he kept dodging the strikes talking and when one of the attacks almost got him he yelped upon it and the two were at it for a bit until they got to a column where Doom went around the column with Dedede seeing if Doom is still there until Doom stomped on Dedede's foot making him scream, Jonathan ran past the two and Doom started to chase Jonathan with Dedede still holding onto his cape and Doom was getting hit on the head by the broom Jonathan has but wasn't doing anything and screamed (Jonathan [Dedede, help me!]) Dedede was trying his best to slow Doom down by the cape then he jumped to grab a stone on the ceiling to stop Doom in place but the two ran to the other direction making Dedede run backwards making him yelp until he fell getting his head bumped up and down by a few rocks until he said (Dedede [Kirby, help Jonathan!]) Kirby heard Dedede and did exactly that and got Jonathan away from Doom with the warp star and Escargoon yelled (Escargoon [Jonathan's okay, you can let go now!] Dedede [there's claws on the other side!]) Dedede then choked a bit when he hit a curved stone ceiling making both Dedede and Doom crash into a wall and Dedede tried his best to keep Doom from escaping his grasp but lost it when Doom grabbed Dedede by the side of the robe and flinging him onto the ground belly facing down and Doom said (Doom Warper [you're going to regret that]) and started clawing at Dedede while Jonathan[who is being held by Kirby] was moving around and said (Jonathan [let me go, Dedede needs help!] Kirby [poyo!]) just then Kirby and Jonathan fell to the ground when they saw the tower they were about to past fall with some flames coming out then Meta Knight came in and said (Meta Knight [fire, we must use it to get rid of Doom]) Jonathan then saw Sword and Blade coming over the edge with Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon and Waddle Doo hanging on with Meta Knight saying (Meta Knight [Jonathan, you get the fire, me, Kirby and the others will distract Doom, charge!]) the group then fought Doom in order to distract him while Jonathan is getting fire to scare away Doom Warper, the group kept him distracted long enough for Jonathan to tie the burning branch to Doom's cape and Tuff said (Tuff [hey, look at your cape]) when Doom looked at his cape he freaked out and warped away in fright and the group cheered with Tiff saying (Tiff [we did it, we got rid of Doom, he might be back though, but we'll be prepared]) Meta Knight then put his hand on Tiff's shoulder and said (Meta Knight [we did it, but with the loss of a friend] Tuff [oh no]) the group turned to see Jonathan trying to get Dedede to wake up but it's not working, Meta Knight and the others walked up to them and Meta Knight said unknown to them that Dedede woke up when a tear came from Jonathan (Meta Knight [King Dedede has sacrificed himself to save you, he did a good deed, great deeds are remembered in the kingdom, one name will stand above all others, our friend, King Dedede] Dedede [he's cracking me up...] Meta Knight [the memory of Dedede's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts] Dedede [beautiful] Meta Knight [this spot where Dedede fell will always be a hollowed place in the castle, for there lies one of dreamland's noblest kings] Dedede [I wish my mother could've heard this]) Tiff then grabbed Jonathan's hand saying (Tiff [looks like you'll be living with us from now on, let's go to Kawasaki's]) but when the group were about to leave Dedede got up and said (Dedede [hey, don't stop now, Meta Knight, you're doing great! there's more, lot's more!]) the group turned with shock to see Dedede alive with Tiff becoming angry and said (Tiff [why you, big fraud! you, you excuse for a king! I-I'm fed up!]) Jonathan then hugged Dedede feeling happy saying (Jonathan [Dedede, you're alive! how did it feel?] Dedede [oh it was... neat, I even found this when Kirby defeated the monster, I think it's a piece of the door you need to get back home]) the next day Dedede, Escargoon and Jonathan were in the tank with a ground detonator on the side of the tank listening to what the cappies are saying until they saw Kirby's star ship and hearing Tiff say (Tiff [goodbye Kirby! thanks for everything!] Tuff [yeah! come back and visit!]) when they heard them the three got ready and said (Dedede [we'll make sure that never happens] Escargoon [goodbye for good!]) Escargoon screamed in pain when Jonathan smashed the handle down with Escargoon's hands still on it but when an explosion shook Kirby's star ship he started to go down towards the three screaming and when the star ship crashed making an explosion it made Kirby roll backwards until he's between Tiff and Tuff with Dedede, Escargoon and Jonathan standing up to see the wreckage and Dedede said (Dedede [hey! I do believe I've been star struck!] Escargoon [what do we do now?]) Dedede was about to whack Escargoon until Jonathan said (Jonathan [why don't I tell you guys of a show about three kids who did scams I watched from earth]) Dedede went to Jonathan and put his arm around him and said (Dedede [that sounds like a good idea, ain't that right Escargoon?] Escargoon [if it means getting rid of my boredom? then let's hear it, how many of these scams are there from the show?] Jonathan [5 seasons] Escargoon [that's a lot]) the three then walked back to the castle while Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala were wondering what happened with Tiff saying (Tiff [I'm not sure what just happened and I don't want to know]) the group turned back to the three when they heard music and saw Dedede playing a xylophone haning around his neck with a piece of cardboard on his head with the letter D behind Jonathan who is playing a trombone with a piece of cardboard on his head with the letter J behind Escargoon who is playing a ukulele with a piece of cardboard on his head with the letter E and when they got in front of the castle drawbridge Escargoon turned around with Dedede jumping to his right and Jonathan jumping to his left and the three said at the same time (D.E.J [Dedede, Escargoon, Jonathan! D.E.J!]) the episode ended with a star closing with the D.E.J team putting the letter of their name through the star and the cardboard pieces flew in the air until they were in a place with the letters in order saying D.E.J

Episide 1 characters

Main: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon

Secondary: Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Doom Warper

Extras: Waddle Doo, Sir Ebrem, Lady Like, Shepherd, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Customer Service, giant octopus

Areas for battles: shepherd's home, watermelon patch, castle throne room, Dedede castle, castle wall

Vehicles: tank


	2. D.E.J Episode 1: The Secret Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all may wonder why the title of the chapter has the story name, well, there will be chapters on the story where scams will happen, enjoy

We start the episode seeing Dedede angrily chew some gum until Jonathan came in and said (Jonathan [I'm in my happy place Escargoon!]) Jonathan then grabbed the gum with his teeth pulling it out of Dedede's mouth making him fall and then said (Dedede [I forgot that part]) we then see Jonathan chewing the gum real fast with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [I don't see why the gum is trouble, it's perfectly fine]) but he spoke too soon when Jonathan started to blow a bubble with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [Jonathan, are you blowing a BUBBLE!? NOW I SEE WHY THE GUM IS TROUBLE!]) Dedede chuckled when he saw what was happening with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [inhale Jonathan! decrease your breathing!]) Dedede then saw Jonathan floating in the air with the bubble gum real big and said (Dedede [hey! get back here with my gum!]) when he moved we see Kawasaki and Curio watching what was happening and Kawasaki said (Kawasaki [hey your majesty, is that a hot-air balloon?] Dedede [what's it to you?]) when Dedede pulled Jonathan to the ground he got an idea and said (Dedede [why of course, we just got it ready]) Kawasaki and Curio then got in Jonathan's pockets making them huge with Dedede saying (Dedede [you get to ride it for 1 d-bill each]) but when he let go of Jonathan to receive the money he opened his eyes to see they are already airborne and ran to the front raising his hand to them saying (Dedede [hey! pay up freeloaders!]) Jonathan then grabbed Dedede's arm and swung him onto the bubble with his head and arms out and then group started to float in the air with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [this is bad! hang on, I'll think of something to get you down!]) Kawasaki and Curio couldn't hear Escargoon and they said (Curio [I couldn't hear what he said] Kawasaki [race you to the top] Curio [you're on]) the two started to climb until they reached the top with Curio saying (Curio [I'm getting too old for this]) Escargoon saw what was happening and said (Escargoon [Kawasaki, Curio, get back in your seats!] Dedede [Escargoon! Jonathan was right! this gum is indestructible!]) we then see Chief Bookem holding a rifle aiming at the giant bubble gum with Buttercup coming outside and said (Buttercup [are they up to another one of those scams again?] Chief Bookem [that's what they've been doing for a while now, I still remember the scam when they made some bowling balls and bowling pins look like ice cream and broke Tiff's teeth, Jonathan told me that one of the characters from the show he watched has braces, and now Tiff has braces and it's a good thing their the ones that stick to your teeth{it's true, Tiff now have braces from the first scam episode to the movie due to one of the scams the D.E.J crew did}]) Chief Bookem then pulled the trigger making a bang sound and popping the bubble saying (Chief Bookem [bulls-eye!]) we then see Dedede, Jonathan and Curio falling and screaming while Kawasaki just chuckled from the fun he had, when the four were nearing the ground Dedede and Jonathan crashed into the castle with Curio and Kawasaki crashing through the ground and to a sacred temple with Curio becoming overjoyed saying (Curio [Jonathan was right, we did go to the other side of dreamland!]) we go back to the castle to see Escargoon running to where Dedede and Jonathan crashed saying (Escargoon [if my calculations are correct, they should have landed-]) when Escargoon opened a door to one of the rooms he became scared saying (Escargoon [in Tiff's room]) Tiff's room turned into a mess when Dedede and Jonathan crashed in and when Jonathan stood up with his head in a spring he said (Jonathan [this reminds me of the time we broke Tiff's teeth, I still feel bad] Escargoon [Jonathan, don't you realize that you and Dedede have ruined... no, destroyed Tiff's room?] Jonathan [just like her teeth? still feel bad]) Escargoon then ran towards Dedede trying to get him up saying (Escargoon [sire, get up! we need supplies to fix Tiff's diary, Dedede picked up the book spinning around hitting Escargoon in the head with Jonathan going under the bed to get to the other side saying (Dedede [hey, it's Tiff's diary, let's open it up and read what's inside]) Jonathan got to the other side of the bed going between Dedede and Tiff's diary saying (Jonathan [it's Tiff's diary Dedede! let go, put it back, stay away from it!] Dedede [give it here!] Escargoon [I'll take that]) Escargoon took the book making the two look his direction and he said (Escargoon [Jonathan's right sire, a diary is a book full of secrets that is only for the writer to read, and I for one will not let you read this diary, HEY!]) Dedede grabbed the book from Escargoon and said (Dedede [at last, my revenge]) Dedede then flopped on his back laughing until the three became scared when they heard a poyo and knew who would say it and heard other voices (Tuff [you know Tiff, ever since that bowling stuff as ice cream thing the D.E.J team did, your teeth haven't been the same] Tiff [don't remind me]) we go back to Tiff's room to see Dedede trying to put the diary under Tiff's bed with Jonathan saying (Jonathan [IT'S TIFF! WHEN SHE COMES IN HERE, TIFF WILL LADY LIKE, LADY LIKE WILL TELL SIR EBREM, AND SIR EBREM JUST SAY, JONATHAN MUST BE SORRY FOR WHAT HE DID! I'M NOT IN MY HAPPY PLACE!] Dedede [where does one hide a diary in this-]) Dedede didn't finish when they heard the voices getting louder while Escargoon is sweeping (Tuff [hey Kirby, you want to go in Tiff's room and see what there is to do?] Kirby [poyo!] Tiff [alright, let's go to my room]) Dedede then thought of an idea and said (Dedede [Escargoon, catch!]) but when Dedede tossed the diary it went through the window with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [that's real nice sire]) Escargoon couldn't get a good look to where the diary landed when Jonathan bumped into Escargoon making both of them fall out the window saying (Jonathan [I GOT IT!]) and Dedede followed them, when they jumped out the window Tiff opened the door to her room and saw it was a mess saying (Tiff [my room, JONATHAN! when I get my hands on him, I'm-I'm, my rooms a wreck!] Tuff [don't worry Tiff, we'll help you fix your room] Kirby [poyo!] Tiff [oh Tuff, this is going to be in a bunch of pages in my diary]) but when Tiff finished talking she realized something and yelled while we see outside where Dedede, Escargoon and Jonathan are (Tiff [MY DIARY!]) Escargoon popped out of a bush with Dedede popping out of the fountain saying (Escargoon [quick, we have to find that diary or who knows what Tiff will have Meta Knight do to us]) while Escargoon was going through the bush he was in Dedede walked looking for the diary and we see Jonathan holding a grill up shaking it to see if the diary is inside then putting it down saying (Jonathan [it's not Meta Knight, it's Lady Like, and she is scary] Escargoon [let's wait and see]) when they couldn't find the diary Dedede said (Dedede [maybe they will find the diary if we leave]) Escargoon and Jonathan were confused while Dedede grabbed them running away saying (Escargoon [but sire, the diary!] Jonathan [I'm in my happy place, Escargoon]) when the three left the castle we go back to Tiff's room to see Tiff looking through her destroyed room for her diary with Tuff saying (Tuff [maybe it was blasted outside somewhere in dreamland]) the kids then heard voices and looked out the window to see Iroo, Spikehead and Honey in the castle saying (Iroo [hey Tiff, what's going on?] Spikehead [yeah, sound like it's bad] Honey [need any help?]) the three then jumped when Tiff yelled (Tiff [it's none of your business!]) when Tiff exited her room Tuff gone up to the window and said (Tuff [Tiff lost her diary and it's not in her room]) the three became shocked saying (Iroo [that's bad] Honey [don't worry, we'll help you] Spikehead [we'll look for it, everywhere]) we go to cappy town to see Escargoon and Jonathan leaning over to see if anyone followed them and Escargoon said (Escargoon [this is bad, when they find us, we're in big trouble]) the two looked to Dedede who is chuckling but stopped when he saw Escargoon and Jonathan looking at him, he turned around with both his arms and an object behind his back with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [what do you have behind your back?] Dedede [nothing]) Dedede then yelped when Jonathan picked him upside down saying (Dedede [Jonathan, put me down!]) he then looked towards Escargoon who said (Escargoon [hand it over, sire] Dedede [I have no idea what your talking about]) Escargoon then snapped his fingers signaling Jonathan to shake Dedede up and down screaming until the item Dedede was holding fall out was Tiff's diary and when Escargoon picked it up he said (Escargoon [I knew it, you took the diary, it's covered in drool! and the spine is bent! we can't return it in this condition!]) Dedede then grabbed Escargoon by the tail upside down grabbing the diary saying (Dedede [good, because I haven't opened it yet] Jonathan [I'm not in my happy place!]) while Jonathan was running Dedede put the diary in his mouth and grabbed a paper clip from his robe and bent it to pick the lock and when he cracked it he let Escargoon go using both hands to open it saying (Dedede [got it!] Escargoon [losing it, I'm losing it]) Escargoon then fell to the ground with Jonathan stopping a few feet from the Escargoon dropping Dedede on his belly reading Tiff's diary saying (Jonathan [Escargoon is letting it out all over the ground, Dedede] Dedede [hey, listen to this, when Spikehead and Honey first met, they start to have a crush on each other, Spikehead and Honey have a crush on each other] Escargoon [Spikehead, and Honey?] Jonathan [sitting in a tree!] Dedede [k-i-s-s-i-n-g!] Jonathan [hey, look on the corner of the page, it's Dedede] Dedede [that ain't me!]) Dedede flipped the pages to see the drawing walk until a lightning bolt hit the drawing turning him into a pile of ash and then a safe crushing him making Escargoon and Jonathan laugh with Dedede getting mad, we then go to see Tiff angry until Tuff went up to her and said (Tuff [don't worry Tiff, we'll find your diary]) we then see every cappy even Doom searching for Tiff's diary until we see Meta Knight pulling out a stone block from the ground and put his ear near the dirt but then looked at it then to Tiff saying (Meta Knight [I'm not sure how one of the characters from the show is able to do it]) Tiff turned around and started to cry saying (Tiff [I want my diary!]) Tiff then ran off crying and when she was out of ear range Chief Bookem said (Chief Bookem [speaking of the show, has anyone seen Dedede, Escargoon and Jonathan?]) we go back to the group to see Dedede still reading the diary laughing with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [okay, that is quite enough!]) but when Escargoon was about to grab the diary away from Dedede they jumped in fear when Chief Bookem walked around the corner and saw them saying (Chief Bookem [I should have known, you guys took Tiff's diary! HEY!]) Dedede then grabbed Chief Bookem and tied him to a tree saying (Chief Bookem [good going Dedede, you just reached a new low] Dedede [jealous? see ya!] Escargoon [sorry Bookem, here's a pillow, later]) when the group left Chief Bookem alone he said (Chief Bookem [this whole thing is getting ridiculous]) Escargoon then went between Dedede and Jonathan saying (Escargoon [we have broken the law! not only did we take someone's diary, but we even tied someone up against their will! what to do, what to do? I could use some help here!]) Dedede and Jonathan just stood there until Jonathan said (Jonathan [what are we doing again?]) just then Escargoon got an idea that he didn't expect to say (Escargoon [I got it! why don't we bury the book in a spot where they can find it] Dedede [Escargoon, that's brilliant! that's fiendish even for you] Escargoon [oh my, your right]) Escargoon then covered his mouth with Dedede and Jonathan walking by saying (Dedede [I'm starting to rub off on you] Jonathan [happy place, happy place, happy place]) Escargoon then uncovered his mouth saying (Escargoon [me and my big mouth]) we then go to where the three landed when they destroyed Tiff's room, Dedede looked around the corner to see if the coast is clear with Escargoon putting tape on his mouth saying (Escargoon [bad mouth, bad mouth] Jonathan [tape!] Dedede [okay, the coast is clear, let's get moving]) Jonathan then bring Escargoon with tape all over and set him on the ground for him to walk forward saying (Jonathan [off you go, Escargoon]) when Escargoon got near the fountain Dedede lifted Jonathan by the feet still holding onto the side of the building saying (Dedede [get going!]) Jonathan yelped when Dedede flung him to the other side of the corner and crashed into the wall then walked backwards away from the wall then turned and walked forward somewhere with Dedede walking from the corner to a chair that reclines holding the diary saying (Dedede [this will do]) when Dedede put the diary on the seat he tried to put the back down on the diary but flung back up he tried again only for it to go back up again but when he got behind the chair he pushed the back down making the diary launch out saying (Dedede [not good] Jonathan [let's bury that book]) but when Jonathan brought out a shovel he saw the diary heading his way he dropped the shovel and said (Jonathan [that book is attacking! duck!]) but when he ducked the diary flew over Jonathan towards Escargoon who is getting the last of the tape off his mouth and when he did he yelled (Escargoon [WHAT IS HAPPENING TO DREAMLAND!?]) Escargoon got knocked down when the diary hit him on the head and when Dedede and Jonathan walked up to see if Escargoon is okay until Jonathan said (Jonathan [are you okay, Escargoon?]) but when Escargoon stood back up he rubbed his head then looked at his shell to see the diary is on him and said (Escargoon [well, I certainly deserve this]) when Escargoon got the book off his shell he looked to Dedede and Jonathan to see they have a scared look on their faces but when he said what he turned around scared when he heard Tiff behind him with Kirby, Tuff and Lady Like by her side saying (Tiff [hey! that's my diary!]) Jonathan then ran scared to a wall pounding and scratching at the walls saying (Jonathan [HELP! IT'S TIFF! AND SHE BROUGHT LADY LIKE!]) Tiff gone up to Escargoon taking her book back saying (Tiff [you'd have better not read it] Escargoon [nope, not one page] Dedede [you should be happy that we found your book]) but when Tiff looked inside her diary she saw a bunch of smudges inside and said (Tiff [there's sweat and drool in the pages] Lady Like [YOU READ TIFF'S DIARY!] Dedede [so that's why Jonathan's scared of Lady Like] Tuff [it was nice knowing you]) Escargoon then backed away from Lady Like trying to make a deal when Dedede put his hand inside the backpack Escargoon is carrying around saying (Escargoon [can I help you?] Dedede [here it is!] Escargoon [she'll never go for the test gum]) Dedede then shoved the test gum inside Escargoon's mouth saying (Dedede [quit yapping and start chewing] Jonathan [DEDEDE! SHE IS COMING CLOSER!]) they saw Lady Like was coming closer and Dedede was trying to rush Escargoon on the gum after a few chews then said (Dedede [come on Escargoon, blow a bubble!] Jonathan [blow a bubble, Escargoon!]) when Jonathan grabbed Escargoon's right arm and lifted it up and down his shell started to puff up with Dedede holding onto Escargoon's left arm and they started to float up to the sky saying (Dedede [see ya later!] Lady Like [Jonathan! you get back here or I'm getting the cannon!] Jonathan [please don't use the cannon, Lady Like!]) but when Jonathan stopped moving Escargoon's arm he started to turn blue and said (Escargoon [I can't hold it in much longer]) Escargoon then opened his mouth to breath letting out all the air deflating the shell making the three fall to the ground with Jonathan saying (Jonathan [have mercy mother of Tiff!]) the screen then turned black when they crashed and reappeared to see Tiff in her room all fixed up and writing in her diary saying (Tiff [dear diary, today the D.E.J team have been idiots and messed the day up, not to mention Jonathan is still sorry for what happened to my teeth, he must feel sorry for what they did to my room]) we then go to the basement to see Jonathan chewing some gum and a bunch of gum is on him and the others sticking together saying (Escargoon [well, this is stupid] Dedede [I saw this coming from one of the episodes Jonathan told us about, and if you forgot, we have some company]) we then showed all five to see Kawasaki and Curio stuck to the team and said (Kawasaki [I can't believe we got in this gum trap, Curio if you didn't keep screaming we wouldn't be in this mess] Curio [the people in the temple kept breaking the rare antics, I couldn't help it] Dedede [can someone scrape them off my feet?]) the episode ends with Jonathan blowing a bubble with his eyes closed and popped covering his face making Dedede laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed the chapter, because there will be more coming soon, see you all later


	3. Episode 2: A Blockbuster Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you all know, I'm gonna have to do the chapters of this story one at a time because their very long, it's how I know because I saw how many words I put in on the first chapter of this story, if I'm right, there's probably going to like, maybe a million words, don't know, have to wait and see

https://youtu.be/lmBZjzyMaZs

The episode starts showing Dedede leaning over the balcony through a pair of binoculars with Escargoon and Jonathan by his side saying (Dedede [we got to do something, we gotta get rid of Kirby before he gets settled in here] Escargoon [well if you want my opinion-]) Dedede then slammed his binoculars on Escargoon's head making Jonathan laugh going inside saying (Dedede [who wants your opinion? what I need is a monster, from nightmare enterprises]) when Dedede pushed a button the monster delivery system came out and Customer Service showed up on the screen saying (Customer Service [welcome to nightmare enterprises, here we have monsters that you'll like to help with your problems] Dedede [you've said that before, and the octopus you sent me the last time was a weakling] Customer Service [now that we know Kirby is your enemy all our monsters have been given new powers]) the monster in the back jumped at Customer Service and pummeled him and when the monsters gone back to their places Customer Service climbed back to the screen saying (Customer Service [see what I mean?] Dedede [they look like a bunch of rejects to me, I need a monster that can get rid of Kirby, for good] Customer Service [I'll see what I can do]) when the screen turned black with the room turning back to normal with Jonathan coming into the room like a monkey hooting and when he crashed into one of the columns he said (Jonathan [Tiff, Tuff and their friends are trying to find a place for Kirby to stay, Tiff asked the mayor's wife but denied it]) Dedede then thought of an idea and said (Dedede [we'll follow them around town to make sure Kirby doesn't find a home, to the tank]) the three entered the tank and headed off Escargoon then asked (Escargoon [where are they going first?] Jonathan [Kawasaki's restaurant] Dedede [then that's where we're going to]) when they got to Kawasaki's all three exited the tank and gone into the restaurant with Dedede saying (Dedede [where's our menu?] Kawasaki [your majesty, it's an honor to see your-]) Kawasaki didn't finish what he was saying when Dedede pushed him out of the way with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [move it, fry boy] Jonathan [fry boy, good one Escargoon]) when the three sat at a table Kawasaki walked up to them and Dedede said (Dedede [I'll have two for my entree, french fries for Jonathan and I'll start off with some snails] Escargoon [don't get snails, they take too long] Kawasaki [coming right up, I'll get your silverware] Jonathan [you don't eat french fries with silverware] Kawasaki [you don't?]) when Kawasaki entered the kitchen Jonathan leaned to Dedede and said (Jonathan [what's the plan?] Dedede [we have to make it look like Kirby is messing up here so Kawasaki can kick him out] Jonathan [I think I already know how to start it off]) Jonathan then stretched his leg in front of Kirby making him trip and drop the food with Jonathan bringing his leg back making Dedede laugh and said (Dedede [you have a nice trip there boy?] Escargoon [next time keep the food on the menu and not on the floor]) Kirby returned with a new dish and almost got it on the table until Dedede and Escargoon moved the table back making the food fall to the ground making the three laugh saying (Escargoon [Kirby sure is striking out with the plates] Dedede [now let's see if he can slide] Jonathan [metaphorically, right?]) Escargoon only groaned of what Jonathan said and tossed a banana peel in front of Kirby and he slipped on it then a skateboard came out of nowhere and launched Kirby into the kitchen scaring Kawasaki and the three saw Kawasaki hitting things around in the kitchen and they made a break for the entrance until Doom came in saying (Doom Warper [hello]) the group stopped 3-steps away from him saying (D.E.J [DOOM WARPER!])

Episode 2/battle 1 (area [Kawasaki's restaurant])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Vs  
Villains: Doom Warper[boss/2nd en]

The D.E.J team were dodging Doom's attacks while using things in Kawasaki's restaurant like plates, silverware, chairs even making Doom run into the poles that holds the building up and Doom did not like it one bit and decided to retreat for now and exited Kawasaki's restaurant with the D.E.J team behind but when they got outside they saw Doom in a hovercraft with four other cartoon characters[not from Kirby right back at ya], the first turtle is bigger than Dedede with a gold crown on his head and spikes on his shell, his name is King Koopa and the second turtle is a bit taller than Escargoon and wears a pink bow on her head with a big gold ring on both her wrists, her name is Wendy Koopa, they are from the show super Mario bros, the third one is a human like Jonathan but is the same size like Dedede with an orange mustache, black pants with the pant sleeves grey, red boots, red shirt with a yellow belt between the shirt and pants with a red dot in the middle, his name is Dr. Robotnik, the last one is a robot monkey, his head, hands and feet are red with the rest of him grey, he even has a light-bulb on the top of his head that flashes when he is either mad or when he thought of an idea, his name is Coconuts, they are from the show the adventures of Sonic the hedgehog, the D.E.J team were shocked when they saw them with Doom saying (Doom Warper [if you guys can be friends with each other, so can I, and guess what? they're all villains!]) the villains laughed evilly while the hovercraft flew away with Doom saying (Doom Warper [you have not seen the last of the Doom team!]) just then the D.E.J team heard Kawasaki coming to the door and headed to the tank, with Dedede and Escargoon hopping in Jonathan dived in getting his head, arms and body stuck in the container of the tank with his legs outside swinging around and drove off and in front of the tree and when Kirby was playing in a puddle they started to drive at him but moved when Tiff called to him and Kirby still got splashed while Dedede was laughing and when they were on the road a little yellow bird came in and started to peck at Dedede and Escargoon with anger and Dedede said (Dedede [Tikori, knock it off!] Tikori [I was sleeping, but you came along and woke me up, take this!])

Episode 2/battle 2 (area [Dedede's tank])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Vs  
Villains: Tikori[boss/1st en]

While Tikori was pecking Dedede and Escargoon he didn't see Jonathan stuck in the container until he pecked his butt making him jump out of the container screaming [like Goofy from the Mickey Mouse shows] Escargoon saw this and backed up for Jonathan to land in the tank with Tikori under him, he pulled Tikori out and put him on his shoulder and talked like a pirate making Dedede laugh (Jonathan [ahoy mateys! swab the poop deck, load the cannons, get me rubber ducky!]) Tikori then snapped out of his daze and said (Tikori [what was it you guys were doing anyway?]) Escargoon then drove the group to where no one can see or hear them and when they stopped they talked to Tikori and said (Jonathan [we're trying to keep Kirby from finding a home] Dedede [that puffball is nothing but trouble, Tikori] Escargoon [if they find Kirby a place to stay, everything in dreamland will be pink] Tikori [not if I have anything to say about it!]) Tikori flew around the D.E.J team and then into the sky with Jonathan yelling (Jonathan [don't let them see you and find a way to get Kirby to destroy something]) when Tikori has gone to find Kirby and his friends and the D.E.J team were heading back to the castle until they saw it was being attacked and they speed-ed to the castle, when they entered the castle they jumped out of the tank when a cannonball came their way, they looked to where it came from and saw a giant ship flying in the sky with a bunch of Goombas, Koopas and Shy guys running and attacking around the castle.

Episode 2/battle 3 (area [Dedede castle])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Lady Like, Waddle Doo  
Armies: Waddle Dee Battalion  
Vs  
Villains: King Koopa[boss/1st en], Wendy Koopa[elite/1st en], Goombas[guards], Koopas[guards], Shy guys[guards]

The D.E.J team were fighting the enemy's army and when they got to the fountain they saw King Koopa and Wendy on top of it and then jumped down to fight the D.E.J team until Jonathan ran away from them screaming (Jonathan [I DON'T FIGHT GIRLS!]) Escargoon slapped himself on the face with Dedede saying (Dedede [I guess there are some things Jonathan's kind don't fight] Escargoon [Jonathan is the only one of his kind that doesn't fight girls!] King Koopa [good to know, go for it Wendy] Wendy [you got it father] Dedede and Escargoon [FATHER!?]) Wendy then ran past them after Jonathan to leave them to fight King Koopa, we go to Jonathan to see him dodging Wendy's attacks while fighting Lady Like, when Wendy was about to whack Jonathan on the head with her wand[the one from the super Mario bros games] Jonathan grabbed a bucket and put it on his head only to get bonked and got stuck in the bucket except his feet and waddled around making Wendy laugh until Lady Like swung her broom at her like a golf club out into the fountain making King Koopa turn around to help Wendy out of the fountain saying (King Koopa [Wendy! Wendy, are you okay?] Wendy [Lady Like sure knows how to use a broom for a weapon] Jonathan [ready!] Lady Like [FOUR!]) the group then saw Jonathan fly through the air and crashed into the ship making it fall and break apart then turning into data making Jonathan confused of what happened only for Meta Knight to come in and grabbed Jonathan by the collar and back into the castle with Sword, Blade and Waddle Doo in the hall fighting off King Koopa's army and when they saw Meta Knight and Jonathan jump down from the top of the wall they followed them to the fountain to confront King Koopa and Wendy, the two were outnumbered and they only have one choice but to run away and when they got out of the castle King Koopa yelled (King Koopa [we'll get you for this!]) when King Koopa and Wendy are out of sight from the castle Escargoon said (Escargoon [I better get some binoculars to see where the kids are] Dedede [sure thing, me and Jonathan will be in the throne room] Jonathan [Doom is really going too far with this whole getting rid of me and dreamland thing] Dedede [you got that right]) when Dedede sat down Tikori came in scaring them saying (Tikori [hey! Tiff and her friends decided to make a home for Kirby!]) Dedede did not like this one bit and said (Dedede [you're joking, you were supposed to make sure Kirby doesn't find a home] Tikori [I tried] Jonathan [wait up]) when they got to the balcony where Escargoon is Dedede took the binoculars from him and looked through them to see Tikori's right but Dedede laughed heading back to the throne room saying (Dedede [if I can't get rid of Kirby the sneaky way, then I'll have to do it the freaky way]) when Dedede got back in the chair he pushed a button making the monster delivery system come out with Escargoon and Jonathan going to Dedede's side and when the screen came out Customer Service came into the screen saying (Customer Service [hey big D, I have a special monster for you in stock] Dedede [good, get it online]) the machine was sparking all over until it brought the monster only for them to walk over to see a tiny block making them confused with Dedede saying (Dedede [what is this, a paperweight?] Customer Service [hey Jonathan, why don't you tell them what it is] Escargoon [say what?] Jonathan [this is actually a monster called Blocky] Dedede [what are we supposed to do, drop it in the road and wait for Kirby to trip over it?] Customer Service [let me give you a little demo]) when Customer Service pressed a button on a remote the tiny block started to grow with electricity going everywhere and when the block became 15-feet tall it grew legs and arms with a lion cloth and a fan like hat on the top with only eyes on the front and when Blocky finished transforming the D.E.J team became scared until Blocky jumped into the air and crashed through the ground and kept going making Dedede impressed then going to his chair saying (Dedede [come on])

Episode 2/battle 4 (area [castle floor 36])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Vs  
Villains: Blocky[boss]

When Escargoon and Jonathan got on the back of Dedede's chair it lifted up and turned around entering an elevator like room and started to go down to the lower levels past Blocky until they reach floor 36 and when they got to the middle of the of the room they looked up only to see Blocky crashing through and landed on the three who are doing their best to hold Blocky above them until the D.E.J team felt a strange amount of purple energy inside and started to push Blocky off them and into the air and the three grabbed each others feet like a ladder, Dedede grabbed Jonathan's feet, Jonathan grabbed Escargoon's tail and Escargoon grabbed Blocky's foot and Dedede started to spin around and the three let go of each other making Blocky crash into a wall then standing back up and started charging at the D.E.J team but they rolled out of the way and started shooting energy orbs at Blocky and when Blocky got blasted to the ground he got back up and bowed to them for the battle then turned back into a tiny block with the D.E.J team turning back to themselves saying (Dedede [what was that?] Escargoon [you should be asking Jonathan, because I'm confused too] Jonathan [I'm not sure what that was, but it might come in handy for when there's a giant rock above us] Dedede [let's get to the tank, we'll find out about the strange power later]) Jonathan grabbed Blocky and the D.E.J team got into the tank and got to the tree-house Tiff and her friends made for Kirby making the cappies look towards the D.E.J team with scared looks with Dedede holding up a megaphone towards the cappies saying (Dedede [this here is an illegal gathering, you rioters better back off or I will not hold back]) the cappies were starting to get worried and Mayor Blustergas said (Mayor Blustergas [rioters?]) Tiff then came in and said (Tiff [hey! we're just having a party!] Escargoon [oh good, they're resisting] Dedede [then I'm forced to use force] Jonathan [I don't get it]) Escargoon slapped himself on the face with Dedede shooting a cannonball at the tree-house making it explode and then they drove towards it and destroyed what's left of it making Kirby fall backwards until he's in front of Tiff and Tuff and the D.E.J team stopped in front of them saying (Escargoon [look it's the ringleader] Jonathan [actually, it's Kirby] Dedede [I think it's time for Kirby to meet his challenger]) when Escargoon pushed a button a crane came out of the container holding Blocky and set him in front of Kirby with Tiff saying (Tiff [what kind of monster is that?]) the D.E.J team then backed up with Dedede saying (Dedede [you just wait and see]) when the D.E.J team got to a safe distance Blocky started to spark all over again and got to full size and looked towards Kirby, Tiff and Tuff but when Blocky was about to stomp one of his feet he saw Doom and the others behind the kids and became scared of the machine they have with the D.E.J team becoming angry saying (D.E.J [the Doom team!]) Doom was doing an evil laugh while Robotnik was making some calculations on the machine they have and Doom said (Doom Warper [Robotnik, fire the hypno-matic 9000!] Dr. Robotnik [yes sir!]) but when he fired the hypno-matic the ray hit Blocky but he only felt a little tingle and when it was over the ray returned into the hypno-matic making Robotnik and Coconuts check what was wrong with Doom saying (Doom Warper [what's wrong with the hypno-matic?] Coconuts [looks like there's a problem, you see] Dr. Robotnik [instead of mind controlling Blocky, it got a sample of Blocky's d.n.a]) the two became scared when King Koopa lifted the machine above his head saying (King Koopa [why don't you try and Blocky this!] Coconuts [let's get outta here!] Dr. Robotnik [don't have to tell me twice!]) the two started to run away from King Koopa with Doom and Wendy behind saying (King Koopa [get back here!] Doom Warper [put that down! we need it for the other monsters they are going to order!] Wendy [dad! put it down! DAD!]) when the Doom team were out of Blocky's way he looked down to attack Kirby only to see they were gone he looked around to see where they were and he saw they were in the hovercraft the Doom team use and with that the D.E.J team and Blocky started to chase the hovercraft through the fields.

Episode 2/battle 5 (area [fields])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Blocky  
Vehicles: tank  
Vs  
Villains: Kirby[boss/2nd en], Tiff[elite/2nd en], Tuff[elite/2nd en]  
Vehicles: Doom's hovercraft

While Dedede was shooting the hovercraft Blocky was throwing trees and boulders at it, they were making some perfect hits until the hovercraft into Tikori's tree making Kirby, Tiff and Tuff fall out of the hovercraft with Tikori falling out of his tree when it fell down, when the D.E.J team and Blocky got to the crash site Tikori flew up to them and said (Tikori [hey! I was on your side and you tumbled my tree!]) Dedede then used the cannon and shot Tikori[he's not dead, no blood] and Dedede looked around to see Kirby isn't around and said (Dedede [they must've gotten away] Jonathan [what do we do?] Escargoon [they must be hiding] Dedede [come on Blocky, let's find Kirby]) the group then looked for Kirby everywhere until they heard Kirby's inhale and followed it to a rocky canyon and when they got near the edge of the hill they looked around saying (Dedede [I'm sure I heard Kirby's inhale around here] Escargoon [they have to be here somewhere] Jonathan [but how do we look for them?] Tiff [hey Dedede!]) the group then looked to where they heard the voice and saw Kirby, Tiff and Tuff below them and they said (Tiff [do what you want with Kirby, but you're not going to run him out of town] Dedede [that's what you think, alright Blocky, stomp them] Tiff [Kirby, you know what to do] Kirby [poyo]) when Tiff and Tuff got behind some rocks Kirby started to inhale Blocky with the D.E.J team backing up to watch the show only to see Blocky getting pulled in and started to get dragged across the ground towards Kirby and then started to roll down the cliff and when Blocky got near Kirby he splitted into four Blockys with Kirby catching one of them and transformed into Stone Kirby but when Kirby turned to face the other three Blockys he looked up to see a Whomp[it's from super Mario bros] coming down on him but Kirby jumped out of the way for the Whomp to land on the ground with the Doom team laughing on the side of a cliff with the D.E.J team yelling (D.E.J [THE DOOM TEAM!?])

Episode 2/battle 6 (area [rocky canyon])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Stone Kirby, Blocky  
Protect: Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Tikori  
Vs  
Villains: Whomp[boss/1st en]

Doom then walked towards the edge of the cliff and said (Doom Warper [that's right! and with this Whomp, I will destroy dreamland!]) just then the three Blockys jumped into the air and got into a row and turned back into the real Blocky with Stone Kirby jumping into the air and turned into the same thing like Blocky but without the arms and legs and the two tried to attack the Whomp but it swatte them away like flies while they were fighting Tikori landed on Jonathan's head and said (Tikori [the thing Kirby and your monster working together to fight it has some huge bandages on it's back] Jonathan [I forgot about that! the Whomp's back is the weak spot to defeating it] Dedede [Kirby and Blocky can't get to the back, it's swats are too fast] Escargoon [look!]) the group then saw the Whomp heading towards Tiff and Tuff and the D.E.J team started to run towards them to stop the Whomp when it got to them Meta Knight pushed them out of the way only for the Whomp to jump in the air to squish but nothing happened, he looked to see the D.E.J team holding it in the air and said (Meta Knight [what's going on!?] Jonathan [no time! go!]) when Meta Knight got out from under the Whomp the D.E.J team felt the same purple energy flowing through them and started to lift the Whomp up with Doom saying (Doom Warper [how is this happening!? the only way for you to be able to have that much strength is by holding a certain stone in your grasp, but I don't see it!] Jonathan [you know Doom, I just remembered a movie that a villain was on a quest to getting six stones, the infinity stones, and they are flowing through me, Dedede and Escargoon, and the one that's giving us the energy to stop your plan, is the power stone]) the D.E.J team then pushed the Whomp into the air and grabbed each others feet and grabbed the Whomp's foot and spinned around and then they let go of each other with Blocky catching the Whomp face down for Stone Kirby to jump stomp the Whomp's back and the battle continued until the Whomp was near the edge of a cliff above the water and then Blocky and Stone Kirby ran at the Whomp making it catch the two only for the cliff to break apart making the three fall into the water making Tiff, Tuff, Tikori and Meta Knight scream in fear with the D.E.J team saying (Dedede [Blocky!] Escargoon [he's let himself sink into the deep sea!] Jonathan [no!]) we then go into the water to see Blocky on top of the Whomp with Stone Kirby back to normal form but unable to get out from under the Whomp until Blocky pulled Stone Kirby out for him to swim back to the surface hitting a fish losing the stone ability in the process, we go back to the surface to see the D.E.J team, Doom team, Tiff, Tuff, Tikori, Meta Knight and the other cappies looking over the edge to see if Kirby is okay and to their surprise they saw Kirby rise above the water but with a sad look on his face making the cappies sad with Tiff saying (Tiff [Kirby's sad about something] Jonathan [Blocky sacrificed himself to stop the Whomp] Dedede [I'm going to miss my little Blocky!]) we then go to a scene where we see the D.E.J team have made a plaque (Escargoon [here lies Blocky, a brave monster who sacrificed his life to stop the Doom team's plan and saved dreamland]) Dedede was still crying when Blocky gave his life Whomp and then hugged Jonathan and Escargoon making them turn blue saying (Dedede [I can't believe Blocky is gone because of Doom!]) Dedede then let the two go crying even harder until Jonathan stood up and said (Jonathan [it's okay, I lost some people from my family, even pets, but that doesn't mean Blocky's sacrifice shouldn't be put to vain, we will avenge Blocky's death by finding a way to stop Doom Warper once and for all!] Escargoon [he's right, we can't let Blocky's soul be in terror, we have to stop Doom] Dedede [yeah, we gotta stop Doom once and for all to make sure Blocky's soul rest in peace] Jonathan [for Blocky!]) the D.E.J team then put their hands in the middle yelling (D.E.J [for Blocky!]) we then come to an end with a star closing the scene where the hands in the middle is with the D.E.J title flying in place ending the episode.

Episode 2 characters

Secondary characters: Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Tikori, Lady Like, Doom Warper, Dr. Robotnik, King Koopa, Coconuts, Wendy Koopa

Extra characters: Kawasaki, Waddle Doo, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Customer Service, Blocky

Areas for battles: Kawasaki's restaurant, Dedede's tank, Dedede castle, castle floor 36, fields, rocky canyon

Vehicles: tank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter done, this story is going to take a while until it's fully done, see you all next time


	4. Episode 3: Kirby's duel role

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems that it may take me a few days to make each chapter of this story on this website, please be patient

https://youtu.be/PkJ8YMJT4I8

We go to the castle to see Dedede and Jonathan sleeping in bed until Dedede started to wake up hearing a noise, he jumped out of bed making Jonathan fly out the bedroom window walking to the screen and... (Dedede [do you mind? we're trying to sleep!]) wait, you can hear me? (Dedede [of course I can, who are you anyway?]) I'm the narrator of the story, and do try to ignore me and continue what you are about to do (Dedede [how can I when your blabaty blabbing all the time?]) how's this for ignoring? I then put a one way glass on the screen so he wouldn't hear me and he said (Dedede [finally, peace and quite] Escargoon [your highness]) Dedede jumped onto the top of his bed screaming and when he looked down he saw Escargoon and said (Dedede [don't scare me like that!] Escargoon [sorry sire, but I wanted to know how we're going to get rid of Kirby today?] Jonathan [how we're going to get rid of who now?]) Escargoon jumped onto the top of the bed next to Dedede screaming and when he looked down to see Jonathan he said (Escargoon [Jonathan, ever since you came to dreamland, strange things have been happening]) we then see flashbacks of the scams that aren't in the story (Escargoon [like the time we did that science fair project and you were the one to sniff it out]) we then see Dedede hammering a pot down on Jonathan's head[not knowing his nose is covered by the pot too] and when Dedede got the pot on Jonathan's head good enough he looked around to see if anyone's looking then to Escargoon who is putting a covered dish on a little table saying (Dedede [this is the weirdest thing we're doing] Escargoon [I agree, but I hope he doesn't smell anything else, now Jonathan, what do you smell?]) Escargoon then took the dish cover off revealing a warm slice of chocolate cake while Jonathan was saying (Jonathan [okay, I smell french fries, pizza, chocolate vanilla swirl, grilled cheese, oh wait, I had all of that for dinner last night]) Dedede then pulled the pot up a bit so Jonathan's nose it out and then he said (Jonathan [peek-a-boo! I smell you! {sniffs} I smell cake!]) Jonathan then started to walk around on the grass inside the castle and what he is walking on is a big diagram and Jonathan was walking around with red tape behind him and while he was walking around Dedede smelled something minty and looked around the corner to see Tuff holding a bag of mint candy which gave Dedede an idea, back with the other two Escargoon was recording the progress on a smaller diagram while Jonathan was getting closer to the cake he said (Escargoon [that's right Jonathan, almost there]) but when he looked back to Jonathan he wasn't there only to see Jonathan chasing a bag of mint candy hanging on a large wooden pole that is controlled by Dedede with Tuff laughing and Escargoon said (Escargoon [guys stop! this is what we don't want to happen!]) when Dedede lifted the pole higher from Jonathan's reach he ran into the brick wall making a crack, Dedede lowered it down then back up making Jonathan run into the wall again, but when Dedede did it a third time Jonathan crashed through the wall making Dedede and Tuff laugh with the dust settled showing some waddle dees in the kitchen cooking saying (Dedede [oh man, that is too funny] Tuff [Jonathan may be stupid, but I agree with you on that one] Escargoon [SIRE!]) we then see another flashback with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [and the time we made that cardboard satellite to locate rare gems]) we then see Jonathan strumming two long rubber bands and when he did both Escargoon lifted the metal face mask off and said (Escargoon [Jonathan, didn't you say that the rubber bands would break this satellite if it's been tampered too many times?] Jonathan [oh yeah, I remember, but I'm too excited to wait until it's done, I wanna wind it up now! please! can I? oh come on!]) we then see Dedede pop out from inside the satellite saying (Dedede [hold on just a bit more Jonathan, Escargoon tell me again, I'm drooling!] Escargoon [from what Jonathan told me, if we can get this satellite in the right order, we'll be able to find any type of candy we want, or for us, rare gems] Dedede [really?] Jonathan [contact!]) they then looked down to see Jonathan winding up the satellite saying (Escargoon [oh no] Dedede [Jonathan, let go of that propeller!] Jonathan [okay]) but when Jonathan let go of the propeller the satellite started to shake making Dedede and Escargoon scream until Escargoon said (Escargoon [Jonathan, grab hold of the propeller!] Jonathan [if you say so]) but when Jonathan grabbed the propeller with his teeth Dedede said (Dedede [who's the numb-skull now, Escargoon?]) just then the satellite spun around making Dedede and Escargoon fly out saying (Dedede and Escargoon [Jonathan!]) Jonathan then let go of the propeller making the satellite fly into the sky with Jonathan saying (Jonathan [look at it go!]) Escargoon then used Jonathan to get back up saying (Escargoon [you unthinkable child! oh well] Dedede [for once, I would like something to go right]) the satellite then came flying in hitting Dedede on the head making him go across the grass in the air then fell on the ground saying (Dedede [hello!]) we then see the last flashback with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [and the time we made that boat to sail in the sea]) we then see a wooden boat with the D.E.J team on board, Dedede is wearing a captain's uniform while Escargoon and Jonathan are wearing sailor suits, Escargoon was polishing Dedede's hammer while Jonathan was holding a 6 feet anchor and then Dedede said (Dedede [this a great day] Tuff [hey!]) Dedede then looked over the rail to see Tuff and Gus on the dock and they said (Tuff [what kind of ship is this?] Dedede [it's a pirate ship!] Gus [aren't pirates evil?] Escargoon [not us, we're good pirates, ain't that right Jonathan?] Jonathan [right!]) but when Jonathan answered he also threw the anchor straight up into the sky saying (Jonathan [oops]) Jonathan then moved to the right avoiding the anchor making it crash through the boat and into the sea making the ship sink into the ocean making them scream saying (Jonathan [MAYDAY, MAYDAY! WE'RE GOING DOWN!] Dedede [DO SOMETHING!] Escargoon [LIFEBOATS! WE FORGOT TO MAKE LIFEBOATS!]) when the ship is fully in the water Tuff and Gus looked at each other confused, we return to the present to see Dedede and Escargoon down from the bed with Dedede in his usual clothes and Jonathan said (Jonathan [you forgot the other ones] Escargoon [don't remind me!]) Dedede then whacked Escargoon on the head with his hammer then put it away saying (Dedede [you didn't have to yell, now let's get to the throne room, and Jonathan, call Meta Knight to the throne room] Jonathan [yes sir!]) Jonathan then went into Dedede's robe without a trace making Escargoon wonder how he did that, we then go to Meta Knight's room to see Meta Knight playing cards with Sword and Blade until Jonathan popped out of the deck of cards making them fly everywhere with the knights[even Meta Knight] jumping out of their seats screaming with Jonathan saying (Jonathan [Meta Knight, you're needed in the throne room by King Dedede] Meta Knight [could you tell us that without scaring us? you are really getting on my nerves] Jonathan [it happens with everyone]) Jonathan then jumped into the flower vase making Meta Knight throw it on the ground breaking it in anger with Sword jumping into Blade's arms scared of what happen, we then go to the throne room to see Dedede and Escargoon in their spots with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [so how do you think Jonathan will get here?]) Dedede then pulled one of the sides of his robes for Jonathan to jump out and land on his head scaring Escargoon saying (Jonathan [how's that?] Dedede [the look Escargoon has on his face means I'm amazed] Escargoon [I don't even want to know how he even got in your robe without a trace]) just then Meta Knight came into the throne room with Sword and Blade by his side saying (Meta Knight [you need me sire?] Dedede [yes, I want you to challenge Kirby to a duel] Meta Knight [a duel?] Escargoon [that's right, and if you're joining Kirby, that's treason!] Meta Knight [treason?] Dedede [you are a part of this castle and I order you to challenge Kirby to a duel] Meta Knight [if you want me to duel with Kirby, then I shall] Jonathan [you don't have to worry about sending Kirby a letter] Sword Knight [how else are we going to tell Kirby?] Jonathan [Tiff, Tuff, you two can go now!] Tuff [he knew we were here!] Tiff [run!]) when Tiff and Tuff ran out of the throne room Escargoon said (Escargoon [seems none of us knew they were there] Dedede [still gonna challenge Kirby?]) Meta Knight then turned around heading out the throne room with Sword and Blade by his side saying (Meta Knight [I believe you know the answer] Jonathan [nope] Meta Knight [that kid is so annoying]) when Meta Knight was about to touch the door Tiff and Tuff came in scaring the knights and closed the doors shut breathing heavy with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [what's with you two?] Tiff [it's Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts!] Tuff [they're in the castle!] Dedede [WHAT!?]) when they exited the throne room there was a bunch of robots running and attacking around the castle, Dedede then turned to Tiff and Tuff saying (Dedede [you two get out of here, we'll handle them]) while Tiff and Tuff were running out of the castle the D.E.J team and the knights prepared to fight Robotnik and his robot army.

Episode 3/battle 1 (area [Dedede castle])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Waddle Doo  
Armies: Waddle Dee Battalion  
Vehicles: tank, helicopter  
Vs  
Villains: Dr. Robotnik(hovercraft)[boss/1st en], Coconuts(thruster)[elite/1st en], robots(swords)[guards], robots(blasters)[guards], robots(shields)[guards], robots(hammer)[guards]

When the D.E.J team got to where the fountain is they saw Robotnik and Coconuts in their vehicles and then Robotnik said (Dr. Robotnik [hello there, it's good to see you again] Coconuts [the boss told us to invade the castle you guys live in, and so here we are!]) Jonathan then leaned to Dedede and Escargoon whispering (Jonathan [the only thing I could think of is to stun them both would be to grab Coconuts by his tail, spin him around in the air and throw him at Robotnik] Dedede [that's a good idea]) the battle then started with Dedede going behind Coconuts and grabbed his tail and spun him around in the air screaming and he said (Coconuts [Dr. Robotnik, a little help here] Dr. Robotnik [I have a problem of my own]) Robotnik then started to fly away with Escargoon entering the tank but when Jonathan was about to hop in he heard Waddle Doo behind him saying (Waddle Doo [Jonathan, this helicopter is only for a Waddle Dee but you can use this to catch up with Robotnik] Jonathan [thanks Waddle Doo]) Jonathan then hopped into the helicopter and flew after Robotnik and when they got to Robotnik he looked back to see they were gaining but when he looked back to see where he was going he bumped into Dedede making him throw Coconuts at the... (Coconuts [I just bounced back like there was a wall there]) that scared me for a bit there, don't mind me, continue with your battle (Dr. Robotnik [is someone there?] Dedede [move it Robotnik, don't you have another one of those one-way windows Mr. Narrator?]) in fact, I do, I then put the second one-way window on the screen to make sure they can't hear me and then Dedede said (Dedede [finally] Coconuts [this is getting a bit weird] Dr. Robotnik [tell me about it, let's head back to base, troop! retreat!]) the robots then exited the castle with Robotnik saying (Dr. Robotnik [you haven't seen the last of us! we will return!] Coconuts [yeah, yeah! and soon, this castle will belong to our boss, Doom Warper]) the two then ran from the castle laughing and then the D.E.J team turned to the knights heading out of the castle with Meta Knight saying (Meta Knight [I have a feeling Kirby and his friends are where they're at, Kabu valley] Dedede [you go on ahead, we'll catch up in the tank and keep a distance so Kirby and his friends don't see us] Meta Knight [don't forget a pair of binoculars, and maybe one for Jonathan, he can be a bit excitable when there is a battle happening] Escargoon [will do]) while the knights were heading to Kabu valley Dedede and Jonathan hopped into the tank and drove off to see if Kirby is out of his house but when they got up to 8-feet a cannonball came flying in making the three duck and steered out of the way and saw one of King Koopa's airships in the air which got the D.E.J team ready for a fight with who they're up against.

Episode 3/battle 2 (area [Kirby's house])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Tikori  
Vehicles: tank  
Vs  
Villains: Koopa airship[boss/1st en]

While the D.E.J team were dodging the cannonballs we see Tikori come out of the house saying (Tikori [who ever's making all that racket, knock it off!] Jonathan [we can't!] Tikori [say what now?]) when Tikori looked to where the cannonballs were coming from he screamed and flew over to the group and grabbed hold of one of Escargoon's staches and said (Tikori [what's going on!?] Dedede [Doom must've sent one of his lackeys to destroy us] Escargoon [must've!?] Jonathan [Tikori, out cannon can't reach the airship, you need to find a way to take it down from the inside while the cannons are focused on us] Tikori [anything to get some sleep]) Tikori was dodging the cannonballs but when he was about to dodge a blue cannonball it flew at Tikori and blasted him out of the sky and the D.E.J team stopped when they saw the unconscious Tikori land in front of them, the D.E.J team were about to back up until a red cannonball launched them in the air with the tank landing on it's wheels with Dedede and Escargoon unconscious but when Jonathan got on his feet he saw his friends knocked out and then he felt a strange red energy through his body and looked towards the Koopa airship and started shooting red glowing spikes at it making the ship shake around until it started to fall to the ground and turn to data, when it disappeared a shy guy with samurai gear on jumped away from the group with Jonathan turning back to his normal self with a bit of a headache saying (Jonathan [whoa, what just happened?] Tikori [I'll tell you what happened]) Jonathan then turned around to see Dedede, Escargoon and Tikori awake saying (Tikori [when we woke up, there was a bunch of red sparkles flying around you] Escargoon [and then these red spikes came out from the ground when you raised your hands towards the airship] Dedede [and then a shy guy ran away from us when that ship disappeared] Jonathan [red spikes? wait, is Meta Knight fighting Kirby already?]) just then Dedede screamed and hopped on the driving side of the tank and started driving with Escargoon and Jonathan hopping in the tank saying (Dedede [we have to get to Kabu valley, fast!] Escargoon [can you slow down a bit, I'm losing my grip!] Jonathan [just hang on!]) when they got to the valley Dedede stopped making Escargoon fly and hit a rock wall and when he got back on the ground he said (Escargoon [you were really fast there, your majesty] Jonathan [get over here, Escargoon] Dedede [Kirby and his friends are going to see you]) Escargoon ran over to the tank and when he got in the tank Dedede and Jonathan got the binoculars out and saw Kirby and his friends talking about something until Meta Knight came in and said (Meta Knight [it is too late for that]) Kirby and his friends turned to see Meta Knight, Sword and Blade on a cliff saying (Meta Knight [if you want Kirby to run away, why did you come here?] Tiff [we wanted to talk with you]) Meta Knight then jumped down on a rock and Tiff said (Tiff [why do you want to fight Kirby?] Tuff [yeah, we thought you were helping Kirby] Meta Knight [I cannot disobey his majesty, but I am still confused on Jonathan knew you two were hiding from us] Jonathan [you guys didn't know they were there either] Dedede [{whispering} will you shut it, they'll hear you] Jonathan [{whispering} sorry]) just then Meta Knight pulled out his sword and raised it in the sky saying (Meta Knight [Kirby, my king has asked me to duel you, prepare for battle and prepare to be defeated]) Meta Knight started to bounce Kirby around like a ball and when Kirby got back up after a few hits Tiff said (Tiff [how can Kirby fight you when he doesn't have a way to defend himself?] Meta Knight [Sword, give Kirby a way to defend himself]) Sword then tossed his weapon to the ground and Kirby ran towards the sword and when he jumped onto the handle the sword wobbled a bit and fell to the ground with Kirby rolling away then ran to it and picked it up and the two were battling out until Meta Knight jumped back saying (Meta Knight [you are better then I thought, there is always power of the steel of the sword, but the steel of my will... makes it harder]) Meta Knight then jumped into the air with his sword starting to glow and when he slashed it down a beam came out of the sword making Kirby move out of the way to see a large gap in the ground with Meta Knight saying (Meta Knight [it takes a lot of energy from your body to create the sword beam, it takes time to gain back your energy]) just then when Kirby almost got Meta Knight he got knocked back to a rock wall and fell to the ground with some rocks landing on him with the D.E.J team driving back to the castle saying (Escargoon [Kirby loses by a land slide!] Jonathan [that's not funny, Escargoon] Dedede [to the castle] Escargoon [how are we going to find out Kirby's weakness?] Jonathan [Kirby isn't a swordsmen] Dedede [and that gives me an idea]) when they got to cappy town they were launched into the air and crashed in different areas, Jonathan crashed through Kawasaki's doors, Dedede crashed into the police station, Escargoon crashed into Gengu's toy shop and their tank crashed sideways out of cappy town into the water when the three came out of the buildings they moved out of the way when a bomb came out of nowhere and when it blew up the D.E.J team saw a person with red and orange armor with a blaster on the right hand and started to shoot at the team with Jonathan saying (Jonathan [I can't believe this, Samus must be here to take our heads for a bounty] Dedede [we need to take Samus down] Jonathan [the thing I'm about to say has the word "she" in it] Escargoon [you dodge Samus's attacks while we attack her] Dedede [why did this hunter have to be a girl?])

Episode 3/battle 3 (area [cappy town])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Vs  
Villains: Samus[boss]

They were having a hard time fighting Samus until she jumped in front of Jonathan making him jump into Dedede's arms, but when the D.E.J team thought they were done for Samus pulled out a wanted poster with the D.E.J team's picture on it and blasted it to dust and took off her helmet saying (Samus [that Doom guy was right about one of you not fight girls] Dedede [that's Jonathan for ya] Escargoon [why would Doom put a bounty on out heads?] Samus [it's not just you, there's many people Doom has put a bounty on for stopping his plans, they are from many dream worlds he put bounties on, there's one I've been trying to look for] Jonathan [is it a shy guy?] Samus [is this the one you ask?]) when Samus showed the wanted poster of the shy guy Jonathan jumped out of Dedede's arms and grabbed the poster saying (Jonathan [that's the same shy guy that tried to kill us!] Samus [so the Samurai Shy guy is here in dreamland, here]) Samus then gave Jonathan a wrist-com saying (Samus [this wrist-com will let you call me and other heroes to help you against the bounties, here's the pile of wanted posters that Doom has, I took two of each, the three of you are no longer wanted, I'll be sure to tell the others you three are heroes like us, hope Kirby will understand what I'm saying] Jonathan [we know Kirby, he lives here in dreamland, ever since Doom came the monsters we've ordered helped Kirby or mind controlled by Doom and his team] Dedede [we've found the first piece of the door for Jonathan to return back home] Samus [good to know, the others will have a hard time understanding that you three are no longer on the wanted list] Escargoon [hope they understand] Samus [same, see you three later]) when Samus jumped into the air she disappeared with a ship the same color as her armor and flew above where the tank sank and used a magnet and pulled it out of the water and put it on the grass to dry with Dedede saying (Dedede [thank you, Samus!]) and then Samus flew away with the D.E.J team hopping in the tank and drove to the castle, when they got to the drawbridge they hit a little bump making Escargoon fall out and landed on the bridge saying (Escargoon [I'm okay]) when the tank stopped Dedede and Jonathan hopped off and ran until they got to the throne room for Jonathan to land on the ground with his butt with Dedede sitting on his throne and turned the monster delivery system on with Customer Service appearing on the screen saying (Customer Service [welcome back to nightmare enterprises King Dedede, how may I help you?] Dedede [we need a monster that's good with a sword] Jonathan [hope this one doesn't sacrifice it's life against another one of Doom's soldiers] Customer Service [say what? I thought Kirby was the one that took Blocky down] Dedede [Blocky sacrificed his life to save all of dreamland from one of Doom's soldiers, we made a plaque in honor of Blocky's sacrifice] Customer Service [not to worry, this monster will help you take down Kirby, I'll even let Jonathan you the name of this monster, I've got something to do]) when the screen went off the delivery system started to spark up and when it was over it showed a giant beetle with two swords with Jonathan saying (Jonathan [meet Buggzy, the sword and club wielding monster] Dedede [nice]) but when Buggzy moved off the delivery system it sparked up again showing a TV box[just like Karen from Spongebob Squarepants] on a pole with wheels and four arms, when they were about to say something until the screen turned on showing Customer Service saying (Customer Service [I should see if you're telling the truth about this Doom guy] Dedede [let's go]) when the group got outside they got in the tank[except Buggzy] and went on the road but when they went past cappy town they saw a giant bird in the sky until they realized it was a mutant pterodactyl flying at them making the group dodge the attack saying (Escargoon [is that a dinosaur?] Jonathan [that's Ridley, arch-enemy of Samus, he must be working for Doom] Customer Service [that's certainly no monster I've seen] Jonathan [Ridley's no monster, he's a space pirate] Dedede [PIRATE!?] Escargoon [Samus, your arch-enemy is trying to get us!] Samus [I'm a little busy trying to capture a rouge crab-bot in mobius, you'll have to keep him busy until I can get to dreamland] Jonathan [we'll try our best, D.E.J team out, does your machine have blasters?] Customer Service [why certainly]) Customer Service then pushed a button pulling out two blasters with Dedede saying (Dedede [Jonathan, you use the cannon, me and Customer Service will use the blasters to shoot Ridley] Jonathan [you got it]) with Jonathan jumping onto the cannon and Dedede and Customer Service using the blasters and aimed them at Ridley starting the battle.

Episode 3/battle 4 (area [fields])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Customer Service, Samus, Buggzy  
Vehicles: tank, space ship  
Vs  
Villains: Ridley[boss/1st en]

The group were having trouble to keep Ridley busy but they were able to keep him busy long enough for Samus's ship to appear and started shooting Ridley until he flew upwards and warped away from dreamland with Jonathan saying (Jonathan [why would Ridley be after us for the bounty? he's a pirate! wait, some of the bounty hunters from other worlds are villains] Dedede [that's just great] Samus [yeah, the evil bounty hunters are the hardest to convince, see ya] Jonathan [bye Samus]) when Samus flew away from dreamland the D.E.J team continued until they got to Kabu valley and shined the tank lights to see Tiff and Tuff holding Kirby in a hand made hospital stretcher and they turned around running from the D.E.J team until a bomb came down and blew up making the group scatter all over and looked up to see the Samurai Shy guy jump down from the ledge and almost got Jonathan until Buggzy came in and blocked the Samurai sword and the two started to battle until Samus and Doom came in and started helping the D.E.J team fight the Samurai Shy guy.

Episode 3/battle 5 (area [Kabu valley])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Sword Kirby, Meta Knight, Samus, Doom Warper, Buggzy  
Protect: Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Customer Service  
Vs  
Villains: Samurai Shy guy[boss/1st en]

They were having a hard time to beat the Samurai Shy guy[may be small but can move fast like Sonic] until Buggzy then threw his sword in the air with Tiff saying (Tiff [Buggzy threw his sword in the air, inhale it]) Kirby did just that and inhaled the sword, when he did he jumped into the air and gain a green hat[like Link from legend of Zelda] and a sword with Meta Knight saying (Meta Knight [he is now Sword Kirby] Tiff [Sword Kirby] Tuff [go get that shy guy, Kirby] Customer Service [that is a very neat ability]) just then Buggzy pulled out two swords and clashed them together and the group started to battle the shy guy until the shy guy made a wave knocking everyone away and then used the same sword beam and used it to take Jonathan down but Buggzy pushed him out of the way and with the sword beam coming closer Buggzy closed his eyes and exploded when the sword beam came in contact, the others were heartbroken when they saw Buggzy's life extinguished before their eyes saying (Dedede [Buggzy] Tiff [oh no] Tuff [another one] Customer Service [the kid was right] Doom Warper [look]) the group then looked towards Jonathan to see red sparkles fly around him and he turned towards the Samurai Shy guy and started to move his hands around making red glowing spikes come out hitting the Samurai Shy guy saying (Jonathan [this is the power of the reality stone]) Jonathan then made a giant spike rise from under the Samurai Shy guy and launched it out of dreamland, when the reality stone stopped Jonathan gained another headache saying (Jonathan [it happened again, did it?] Escargoon [it was to stop the Samurai Shy guy] Dedede [but he's still out there, somewhere, it be hard to find that guy even with a telescope] Doom Warper [this stays between us]) with Doom heading back to his lair in a different dream world Samus went up to Jonathan and said (Samus [it seems that the six stones are within you] Jonathan [not just me, Dedede and Escargoon have the stones within them too] Dedede [we found that out when one of Doom's soldiers attacked us] Escargoon [I had a headache from that fiasco] Samus [one day we will meet again]) Samus then jumped into her ship and warped away, we then see the D.E.J team on the hill where the Blocky statue is and saw a statue of Buggzy with Escargoon saying what is on the plaque (Escargoon [here lies Buggzy, he has lost his life for Jonathan to live, he even helped us gain another stone within us] Dedede [we lost another monster to a wanted Shy guy] Jonathan [we can't give up now, we must not stop until Doom is done for] Escargoon [did anyone else notice a little hole on Buggzy's leg when he was alive?] Dedede [say what?])

Epilogue

We now see Doom go through a door with a skull and sat down with Robotnik coming over saying (Dr. Robotnik [I was only able to get the d.n.a sir] Doom Warper [it doesn't matter] King Koopa [hey fellas, I found this book that has a bunch of enemies, heroes and places, it even shows the monsters with the word "summon stone" that must mean they're the only monsters that can be mind controlled] Dr. Robotnik [King Koopa, that's brilliant!] Wendy Koopa [he's a bit like that kid from the show] Doom Warper [we'll be able to get the monsters on our side, prepare the ray, we're going monster hunting] King Koopa [maybe we can even make this robot called "lightning bot" to help us] Coconuts [I'll get the wrench]) and with the Doom team preparing for the next monster ends the chapter.

Episode 3 characters

Secondary characters: Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Customer Service, Buggzy

Extra characters: Tikori, Doom Warper, Samus, Ridley, Samurai Shy guy, Dr. Robotnik, King Koopa, Coconuts, Wendy Koopa

Vehicles: tank, space ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, but what happened on the epilogue, it is not good, see you all next time


	5. Episode 4: Dark and Stormy Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you all know, I'll be able to get more progress on the chapters of my stories when my brother is home on his days off, that's because we have a puppy, he can be very jumpy sometimes, his name is Terror if you need more info

https://youtu.be/773C_Z-C9as

We see the castle while hearing Tiff and her family talk randomly until we go inside the castle with Dedede yelling (Dedede [QUIET!]) when the Ebrim family quiet down Dedede went up to Tiff saying (Dedede [your hiding secrets from me!]) Tiff huffed turning her head making Dedede growl with Sir Ebrem standing up saying (Sir Ebrem [sir, please be reasonable] Lady Like [use your head instead of your mouth]) Ebrem tried to quiet Lady Like until Dedede said (Dedede [Sir Ebrem, Lady Like, your daughter is hiding secrets about Kirby!] Escargoon [you've been aiding an alien, traitor] Tuff [you don't have any proof she's a traitor!]) the D.E.J team flinched when Tuff tried to attack but got held back by Tiff and when he stopped Dedede and Escargoon laughed while Jonathan tickled Tiff and Tuff making them laugh, Dedede then patted Jonathan on the back telling him to stop and then put his hand in his robe saying (Dedede [well, lucky for you I got the proof right here]) when Dedede pulled out some pictures the one in his hand showed Kirby on the warpstar with Tuff saying (Tuff [hey, that's Kirby beating the monster] Jonathan [it was also the first monster Doom mind controlled, we even still have the first piece of the door to dreamland for me to get back home] Dedede [what do you have to say about that?]) but when Dedede teared the picture in half he saw the Ebrem family picking up the pictures and were smiling until Dedede got their attention yelling (Dedede [LISTEN HERE! you think your smart, well I'm a lot smarter, Kirby ain't going anywhere without this ship]) just then Waddle Doo came into the room saying (Waddle Doo [your majesty, there's someone outside that would like to talk to Jonathan] Dedede [let that someone inside]) but when Waddle Doo opened the door the someone is Doom Warper, the D.E.J team and Ebrem family stepped back when they saw him and said (Dedede [what are you doing here!?] Escargoon [how did you get past the Waddle Dees?] Doom Warper [I have my ways] Jonathan [if you think you can just walk in here and...]) Jonathan didn't get to finish his sentence when Wendy came out from behind Doom making Jonathan jump up to the ceiling screeching like a cat making Wendy laugh with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [good thing he didn't jump on me this time] Dedede [you just jinxed yourself, Escargoon] Escargoon [oops]) Jonathan then fell onto Escargoon making Dedede laugh saying (Dedede [that boy manages to find a way to make me laugh] Doom Warper [I'm just here to see what monster your going to order next] Jonathan [not telling you] Wendy [we'll find out, one way or another]) Doom and Wendy then warped away from dreamland with the D.E.J team heading to the throne room saying (Dedede [that Doom will stop at nothing until he's got us in chains] Escargoon [Doom is really getting on my nerves] Jonathan [same here, why would he have the guts to show up in the castle, he's a villain, even if he helped us fight that Samurai Shy guy] Dedede [to the throne room]) when the D.E.J team entered the throne room they saw Customer Service's mobile computer in the middle of the room, when the D.E.J team got close the screen turned on showing Customer Service saying (Customer Service [hey triple D, how may I help you?] Dedede [my guess is that your going to go around dreamland ever since you saw what happened to Buggzy?] Customer Service [I'll be traveling with you guys, I don't know my way through dreamland yet] Jonathan [it's okay, it's good to have a friend with us] Dedede [by the way, we need a monster to get rid of Kirby] Customer Service [lucky for you, we have a monster ready, {whispering}we like to call him Kracko] Dedede [Kracko? all right] Jonathan [Kracko's a huge monster, he's going to have to travel by air] Customer Service [your crushing it, Jonathan] Jonathan [metaphorically, right?]) Customer Service then slapped himself on the forehead when he saw Escargoon holding a bowl of nuts with a plate on his head, Jonathan with cracked shells on his hands and Dedede with a mouth full of nuts and then he said (Customer Service [can you just show me around dreamland, please] Dedede [to the tank]) when they got in the tank Escargoon tried to turn it on but it was getting annoying and Dedede said (Dedede [what's wrong with the tank?] Escargoon [it seems the tank doesn't have any gas] Customer Service [isn't there a canister filled with gas in the castle?] Jonathan [the last place I saw the gas canister is in, near the fountain] Dedede [come on, let's get it]) the group went to get the canister but when they got to the fountain they saw Iroo, Spikehead and Honey have built a fort on the fountain with Coconuts and King Koopa's help, when they looked up they saw the gas canister on the top of the fort and they walked up to them saying (Dedede [hey! give us the gas canister!] Honey [gas canister? this is for one of the towers of our fort, with real working crossbows by Coconuts] Coconuts [it was nothing, there was a lot of spare parts on our ship] Iroo [and the arrows were made by King Koopa] King Koopa [I was good at making ammo when I was little] Jonathan [look, we really need that tower part, it's important] Spikehead [if you want it, you'll have to get past us first] Escargoon [great, a battle] Customer Service [at least Honey isn't fighting, Jonathan told me about his not fighting girls thing] Jonathan [the towers around the gas canister are just a distraction, no matter how much damage they take, Honey will just repair them, we need to take the others down] Dedede [sure thing]) and now both groups started to battle for the gas canister.

Episode 4/battle 1 (area [castle courtyard])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Customer Service  
Vs  
Villains: King Koopa[boss/2nd en], Coconuts[elite/2nd en], Iroo[elite], Spikehead[elite], towers[guards]

The D.E.J team[with Customer Service] were having a hard time with the towers being repaired by Honey until Jonathan headbutted King Koopa into one of the supports of the fort making it rumble but stopped when King Koopa put his head up holding it in place saying (King Koopa [all right, we give, Jonathan gave me a good hit on the head] Honey [here you go] Jonathan [the gas canister!] Spikehead [it was starting to stink up the fort] Escargoon [sometimes you have to be more observant of what you see, remember that] Customer Service [hey Escargoon, hurry up!] Dedede [yeah, we have a tour of dreamland to do] Escargoon [gotta go] Jonathan [bye]) when the group got back to the tank they filled it up and Escargoon started the tank and it started shaking meaning it's on saying (Escargoon [it's on!] Dedede [let's go]) but when the garage door opened they saw a giant dark cloud in the sky with Customer Service saying (Customer Service [your majesty, Kracko has arrived] Jonathan [told ya Kracko's huge] Dedede [I'll say]) the group then head out but when they got to cappy town they saw Kirby running from the lightning strikes and said (Dedede [look, there's Kirby, let's watch] Escargoon [why not, I've got nothing better to do] Jonathan [that's not funny, Escargoon] Customer Service [ream my mind kid]) but when they stopped the tank they saw a robot running and shooting lightning at Kirby making Jonathan scream (Jonathan [LIGHTNING BOT!] Dedede [Lightning what!?]) the group then saw Kirby and the robot run around them panicking until Kirby jumped into the container making the lightning bot shoot a bolt at the group making them turn around and drive away from the robot starting a battle.

Episode 4/battle 2 (area [fields])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Kirby, Customer Service  
Vehicles: tank  
Vs  
Villains: lightning bot[boss]

The group were having a hard time dodging the lightning bolts from the lightning bot until Jonathan said (Jonathan [Dedede, keep Customer Service from falling off, I'll use the cannon on the robot, Customer Service, you and Kirby use the blasters to shoot it] Kirby [poyo] Customer Service [you got it kid]) the three started shooting the lightning bot while Escargoon was driving the tank but when they got on the drawbridge a lightning bolt came from the sky making all of them fall into the water, we then see the lightning bot on the tank rubbing it's head then Dedede rose from under the water with Jonathan on his shoulders then Escargoon and Customer Service rose from the water but when Kirby rose from the water the group saw him and screamed and Kirby jumped out of the water when the lightning bot shot a lightning bolt at him only for the group to get shocked and when it was over the lightning bot blew up with the head part getting stuck on Jonathan's head making Dedede laugh but hold his head when he felt a bit of pain, we now see the group in the throne room with the robot head off Jonathan for Escargoon to see the electrics of the robot with Customer Service saying (Customer Service [sorry sire, but I don't know what's making Kracko electrocute everyone in dreamland] Dedede [Doom must've mind controlled Kracko for his evil plan] Jonathan [this is just like my guidebook, most of the monsters from nightmare enterprises can't be mind controlled, but the one's with the word "summon stone" can] Doom Warper [that's right]) the group turned to the doors to see Doom and Robotnik standing there with a book saying (Doom Warper [and it's all thanks to this book] Escargoon [give me that!] Dr. Robotnik [you can have it, we already know the monsters we can take control of]) the two left laughing making Jonathan slam the doors close launching the two out of the castle and into the water, Jonathan was fed up with Doom's plan and said (Jonathan [that explains why the giant octopus attacked all of us, we have to find a way to destroy what is making Doom and his team teleport from dreamland to other worlds] Escargoon [maybe a ship] Dedede [we better make it quick, if we don't we'll never stop his plan to destroy dreamland] Customer Service [you'll have to go on without me, this thing is out of order] Jonathan [don't worry, we'll tell you when we get back from the battle field we're heading to]) the D.E.J team went to the tank and drove after Kracko, when they got to an old ruin they saw Kirby and drove up next to him and put him in the tank with Jonathan saying (Jonathan [not to worry Kirby, we're here to help] Kirby [poyo?] Dedede [Doom is mind controlling Kracko!] Escargoon [so we have to work together to stop him] Kirby [poyo!]) the group got to where Kracko is and saw Doom's air carrier flying above them and Jonathan got mad slamming his fist on Escargoon's head saying (Jonathan [I knew it!] Escargoon [great, first Dedede and now Jonathan] Dedede [look!]) the group then saw the warp-star and Kirby jumped onto the warp-star and started inhaling the dark clouds showing a white cloud with a big eye and metal points around it's body, that is Kracko, the whole group were surprised to see Kracko until they saw a hologram of Doom appear saying (Doom Warper [attention dreamland, I, the mighty villain, Doom Warper, have taken control of the monster, Kracko, and now it is time to destroy dreamland, full power Robotnik!]) when the hologram ended a beam hit Kracko making it scream and turn the white clouds grey with the points becoming sharp and when it was over Kracko opened his eye in a angry manner shooting lightning everywhere only for Kirby to inhale one of them and turned into Sword Kirby starting the battle against Kracko.

Episode 4/battle 3 (area [ruins])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Sword Kirby  
Vehicles: tank, warp-star  
Vs  
Villains: Dark Kracko[boss]

The group were having a hard time fighting Kracko, whenever the D.E.J team got three hits on Kracko he retreats back into the cloud with Kirby following behind, it happened a few times until they managed to knock Kracko's defenses down for Kirby to do the sword beam and sliced Kracko in half and blew up, the D.E.J team were about to celebrate until they saw Doom's air carrier nearing the ground to the D.E.J team and stopped near them with Doom looking out a window saying (Doom Warper [don't think this is over, we'll be back]) when Doom went back inside the carrier started to take off with Jonathan hopping into the cannon saying (Jonathan [we can't let them get away, fire!] Dedede [you got it!]) but when Dedede fired the cannon Jonathan launched straight towards Doom's air carrier with rope behind him and Dedede said (Dedede [hang on tight Escargoon, we're about to take flight] Escargoon [what?]) Escargoon then saw Dedede fly into the sky by the rope and when he gulped he was pulled into the sky and when the three landed on the deck of Doom's air carrier they saw a bunch of Goombas, Koopas, Shy guys and robots coming their way towards the D.E.J team with the Doom team leading them and there a battle starts.

Episode 4/battle 4 (area [Doom's air carrier])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Vs  
Villains: Doom Warper[boss/3rd en], Dr. Robotnik[elite/2nd en], King Koopa[elite/3rd en], Coconuts[elite/3rd en], Wendy Koopa[elite/2nd en], Goombas[guards], Koopas[guards], Shy guys[guards], Robots{blasters}[guards], Robots{swords}[guards], Robots{shields}[guards], Robots{hammers}[guards]  
Villain vehicles: Doom's air carrier

The D.E.J team were having trouble fighting Doom and his army until Jonathan said (Jonathan [the only way to make sure Doom and his crew doesn't teleport out of dreamland is to destroy the main reactor of the ship] Escargoon [he's right sire] Dedede [what are we waiting for, let's head over to it now] Doom Warper [stop them! we can't let them near the reactor]) the D.E.J team had trouble but managed to reach the center of the carrier and used the missile launchers to hit the main reactor, when the reactor glowed red it started to spark all over and then blew up making the carrier lose power and started falling to the ground with Robotnik speaking through the intercom saying (Dr. Robotnik [everyone to the pods! evacuate the carrier! I repeat! evacuate the carrier!]) the D.E.J team didn't have time to use an escape pod and ran out of the carrier and jumped off for the warp-star[without Kirby on it] to catch the group and bring them to the castle throne room, when they got off the warp-star went back to where it was with Dedede saying (Dedede [can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sure glad the warp-star was out there to save us] Escargoon [I'll say] Customer Service [hey!]) the D.E.J team turned around to see Customer Service's computer still on and he said (Customer Service [did you fellas take Doom's to the other dream worlds down?] Jonathan [it was Doom's air carrier, we managed to take his connection down, but it's going to be a while until his ship is repaired] Dedede [yeah, and we have time to spare, why don't we head over to Kawasaki's restaurant for some delights] Escargoon [sounds like a good idea] Customer Service [see you boys later] Jonathan [bye Customer Service]) when the D.E.J team closed the throne room doors the screen zooms into Customer Service while he is saying (Customer Service [hey there all you D.E.J readers out there, you're wandering why I'm breaking the fourth wall, well it's to give you an announcement, you see, every monster Doom mind control on the series, an episode of where the group reenact the episode from the show Jonathan watches from his world happens here, but the one up next isn't the D.E.J team, no sir, this time is be with the Doom team, you see, on the next chapter King Koopa is going to try and cheer up Doom up, but whatever kind of stuff he does to cheer Doom up, he just messes it up and that's when Robotnik, Coconuts or Wendy give Doom an idea to get D-bills from the citizens of cappy town, this has been Customer Service's episode details, this is Customer Service signing off]) with Customer Service turning off the computer it shows the D.E.J title on the screen ending the chapter.

Episode 4 characters

Secondary characters: Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Customer Service, Doom Warper, Dr. Robotnik, King Koopa, Coconuts, Wendy Koopa

Extras: Iroo, Spikehead, Honey

Vehicles: tank, warp-star, Doom's air carrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not finishing the fourth episode of the Kirby series, I've been so busy that I've been forgetting to finish it, well see you all tomorrow for the first chapter all about the Doom team, see ya'll later


	6. Doom episode 1: the repair of Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the first episode about the Doom team, enjoy

We see Doom in a chair looking out one of the windows of his ship with Wendy by his side until King Koopa came over and spun him around towards him saying (Doom Warper [King Koopa, what in the world of dreamland are you doing?] King Koopa [you've been looking out that window for three days, even through meals, so I thought I could cheer you up with a circus trick, behold]) when King Koopa moved to the side Doom saw a seesaw with Robotnik on the one side of it with Coconuts on his shoulders saying (Dr. Robotnik [what's our motive again?] Coconuts [don't ask me, King Koopa's the one that wanted to cheer the boss up] King Koopa [you guys ready?] Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts [that's not good]) when the two looked up we see King Koopa on top of a tower of the carrier making Doom laugh saying (Doom Warper [ha ha, hup hup!] Wendy Koopa [no, no!] King Koopa [HUP, HUP!]) King Koopa then jumped off the tall tower and he was falling like a rock with Doom and Wendy keeping their eyes on King Koopa only to see him break the seesaw and getting his body stuck in the floor of the carrier making Doom walk over saying (Doom Warper [King Koopa! look what you've done to my ship!] King Koopa [it's not much damage] Coconuts [but we would need a repair man to fix it] Doom Warper [Coconuts, that's it! we can become a repair crew to fix items, for a certain fee of course] Dr. Robotnik [but sir, we're tired, can't we just...] Wendy Koopa [nope]) when the four left King Koopa was still stuck in the floor of Doom's ship not knowing what happened until he stupidly said (King Koopa [so did I cheer you up, or what?]) we go to the police station to see Bookem's wife Buttercup baking cookies and then she went to the oven saying (Buttercup [looks like the cookies are ready for the kids, {grunts} it's stuck] Chief Bookem [allow me dear, {grunts} it's like trying to get Jonathan down from a tree, him and his stupid fear of heights] Buttercup [my cookies! s.o.s! mayday! man the life boats!]) just then Doom kicked open the door with the other five following inside wearing plumber pants and Doom said (Doom Warper [not to worry my friend, Doom repair will fix what's broke and you won't sue] Dr. Robotnik [should've hired someone to fix that rhyme] Coconuts [{chuckles} good one Dr. Robotnik] King Koopa [{sniffs} I smell cookies! YUM YUM YUM!] Chief Bookem [go away! I can do it myself!] Doom Warper [looks like we got a do it yourselfer here, come on fellas] Wendy Koopa [but Doom...] Dr. Robotnik [wait for it] Doom Warper [Bookem said he and his wife can fix it their selves, see ya]) when Doom closed the door Buttercup looked in the oven to see the cookies are burning then ran to the door and opened it to call Doom but doesn't know Doom was leaning on the door saying (Buttercup [Doom wait, it's the cookies, their burning!] Doom Warper [for a fee, that would be 1 D-bill per minute] Buttercup [anything, please help] Chief Bookem [Buttercup, let him go, he needs to breath!] Doom Warper [thank you chief, why don't you two wait in the backyard, I'm sure it's going to take a while]) when Buttercup and Chief Bookem left the station to the backyard Doom walked over to the oven and tried to open it then let go saying (Doom Warper [yup, it's stuck] Dr. Robotnik [very good sir, now how do you suppose we fix the...]) Robotnik didn't finish talking when he heard a banging sound and saw Doom using a chair to hit the oven with the others saying (Dr. Robotnik [that's not how you fix an oven!] Coconuts [Doom don't] Wendy Koopa [DAD STOP!]) King Koopa joined Doom by using the table to hit the oven and we go outside to see Buttercup getting scared with Chief Bookem getting mad saying (Chief Bookem [Doom and his crew better be lucky I don't see a single crack on the floor, wall or roof when they finish in there]) we go back inside to see Robotnik putting his arms towards Doom and King Koopa making them stop saying (Dr. Robotnik [HOLD IT! now if your done, why don't we first turn off the... WHOA!] King Koopa [here, let me Robotnik]) but when King Koopa grabbed the knob instead of turning it he pulled it off making the oven fill up with steam filling the room at the same time with the others saying (King Koopa [it's off, good right?] Coconuts [is it me? it's King Koopa, right?] Doom Warper [those cookies are getting crispy]) Doom's not joking, the oven was starting to over heat until the pot heaters on top popped off letting steam come out and before things got worse King Koopa said (King Koopa [wait, my brain is working!] Coconuts [well]) what the crew didn't expect is for King Koopa to grab the handle of the oven and swing it around making the others duck down and then threw it at the wall with the door of the oven facing forward crashing in the wall getting stuck with Wendy saying (Wendy Koopa [good going dad]) we go outside to see Buttercup panicking saying (Buttercup [the cookies! the oven!]) the Doom team were able to get out in time before Bookem could arrest them with Buttercup saying (Buttercup [the station!]) we go back to the group to see Robotnik yelling at King Koopa saying (Dr. Robotnik [King Koopa! we're suppose to fix things! not break them!] King Koopa [fix things, got it!]) just then they heard a voice and looked up to see who it was until they saw Tiff come down getting the end of her hair stuck in a branch holding Kirby in her hands hitting King Koopa making him hit the tree then said (Tiff [I did it again, right Kirby?] Kirby [poyo]) Doom saw Tiff stuck in the tree and got his chance to make some bucks and said (Doom Warper [you've been climbing trees again, right Tiff?] Tiff [I can't believe I'm saying this but, give me a hand guys, I'm stuck!] Coconuts [the fee would be 1 D-bill per minute to get your hair fixed] Kawasaki [repair?]) the group turned around to see Kawasaki walking up to them and then said (Kawasaki [she needs rescuing!] Doom Warper [repair, rescue, same price Kawasaki, fix her King Koopa] King Koopa [I'm going to let Wendy do it, I respect a girls privacy] Wendy Koopa [make sure you cover your eyes] King Koopa [eyes covered] Wendy Koopa [{grunts} come on!] Tiff [wait, it's too tight Wendy!] Coconuts [look a tip, why thank you] Dr. Robotnik [Coconuts don't touch that D-bill!]) but it was too late, Wendy lost her grip and Tiff went up making Coconuts fly up and back to the ground screaming and then Robotnik said (Dr. Robotnik [we could use something to slip Tiff's hair out] Kawasaki [I got some dish soap in the kitchen] Doom Warper [perfect, we can soap up Tiff's hair and she'll slip out of the tree] Tiff [not so fast!]) Tiff bounced Kirby on Doom's head making him fall backwards, lucky Coconuts got out of the way with Robotnik catching Kirby in his arms and Tiff said (Tiff [Kirby's coming too! keep your eyes on them Kirby] Kirby [poyo] Kawasaki [I'll keep Tiff company]) Robotnik, Coconuts, Wendy and Kirby went inside Kawasaki's restaurant while Doom was getting up from the ground with King Koopa still covering his eyes not knowing what was going on, we go inside Kawasaki's to see the group looking around with Robotnik saying (Dr. Robotnik [how anyone can find a detergent in this mess is beyond me] Coconuts [here it is] King Koopa [here it is!]) the group turned to King Koopa when he pulled the sink through, they were shocked when they saw what happened with King Koopa saying (King Koopa [weird bottle, right?] Doom Warper [what, again!? King Koopa, I'm going to...] Kawasaki [is everything alright in there?]) Robotnik then came to the door with Kirby in his hands saying (Dr. Robotnik [everything's alright, King Koopa found a leak in your sink, your faucet, this job is going to take a bit longer, for some extra D-bills] Kawasaki [if you say so] Kirby [poyo!] Tiff [say what Kirby?]) Kirby did some impressions telling Tiff and Kawasaki what happened inside made Kawasaki mad saying (Kawasaki [when I get Tiff down from the tree, your in big trouble!]) Robotnik then covered Kirby's mouth and went back inside and started stomping past the other three saying (Wendy Koopa [I can't believe you did that dad!] Doom Warper [I would] Coconuts [how are we going to fix this? we don't have the proper tools for this!] Dr. Robotnik [it's all under control, relax, we have the ultimate tool!]) when Robotnik finished talking he turned his eyes to King Koopa who fell to the ground when the pipes bent down, we now see Doom, Wendy, Robotnik and Coconuts using King Koopa's teeth to turn one of the pipes out then to see Doom use King Koopa's foot to turn one of the nuts holding two pipes together with Wendy plugging her nose then to see Robotnik pouring some ice cubes on the backdoor of King Koopa's plumber pants and Coconuts put it up making King Koopa chatter his teeth biting a pipe in half, after an hour or two the group finished fixing the sink, if it wasn't a total mess with Doom saying (Doom Warper [we were born for this] Dr. Robotnik [I can't believe what my eyes are seeing] Coconuts [it's not fixed, look at it!]) the group then turned to where they heard a destruction noise and saw King Koopa holding some pipes saying (King Koopa [can I build a bird house with this stuff?] Wendy Koopa [dad, where did you take that heat radiator out from?] King Koopa [there]) when King Koopa dropped the pipes and pointed to where he got the pipes with Coconuts and Doom walking up to him until Wendy and Robotnik ran up to the pipe with steam coming out saying (Wendy Koopa [why would you do that dad!?] Dr. Robotnik [quick, we have to shut it off!] King Koopa [why is it hot in here? are you feeling hot guys? sweat is trickling down my neck]) King Koopa then looked to Doom when his foot got crushed when Coconuts tried to hold up a giant pipe screaming until Robotnik said (Dr. Robotnik [the steam is going everywhere] Wendy Koopa [it feels like a sauna in here] Doom Warper [a sauna! that's it! a spa! why fix things when we can fix people, the cash will soon be in our bank]) we now see some signs covering Tiff, Kirby and Kawasaki in the tree with Tuff and Chief Bookem walking over saying (Tuff [chez le sweet, what's that?] Chief Bookem [that's chez le sweat, this may help get rid of our stress, come on] Tuff [something seems strange about this] Tiff [is anyone there?]) just then when Bookem was about to open the door to Kawasaki's restaurant Doom swung them open saying (Doom Warper [welcome to chez le sweat!] Chief Bookem [Doom!] Doom Warper [come this way! behold, le facile and the piece of resistances, le sauna] Chief Bookem [first repair men, now a sauna?] Doom Warper [1 D-bill each] Chief Bookem [sure thing]) Bookem almost put his dollar in the jar until Tuff grabbed Bookem's dollar away and jumped on Doom's chest saying (Tuff [not so fast! you guys destroyed the police station and we're not paying one red cent! got it!] Doom Warper [very good, towels and swimsuits are over there, you'll see King Koopa inside] Tuff [thank you]) Tuff and Bookem went over to the towels and swimsuits with Coconuts saying (Coconuts [towels and swimsuits are 1 D-bill, um, each]) Tuff grabbed a pair of swim trunks while Bookem grabbed a towel off of King Koopa tied to a support beam saying (Tuff [this better be worth it] Chief Bookem [this place is kind of fancy, ain't it?] King Koopa [come again!] Doom Warper [any damage, what you break King Koopa?] King Koopa [I've been a good towel rack, sir] Wendy Koopa [of course you are dad, let's just {grunts} make sure you don't get out]) when Wendy tightened the rope on King Koopa we see Tuff and Bookem on a beanbag with Robotnik walking over to them saying (Dr. Robotnik [let's see, Bookem ordered the hair treatment and Tuff ordered the facile treatment]) Robotnik then took out a jar of peanut butter and a butter knife with Tuff saying (Tuff [what's that stuff?] Dr. Robotnik [a little something to fix that haggard skin]) but when Robotnik spread some peanut butter on Tuff's eye lids Coconuts came out from behind the beanbag, grabbed the jar of peanut butter and poured it all over Tuff's head with Robotnik scrapping the extra peanut butter off for Tuff to breath saying (Dr. Robotnik [it's a good start] Tuff [hey, my skin feels tingly] Chief Booke [what kind of tingle? HEY! watch it!] Coconuts [one baguette, hold the mayo] Chief Bookem [I feel like a walrus, what's a baguette?] Doom Warper [next, le sauna! Robotnik] Tuff and Bookem [OW!] Dr. Robotnik [right this way, you have guests]) when Robotnik led Tuff and Bookem to a curtain he opened it showing Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon and Samus wearing swimsuits while Ridley had a towel and Dedede said (Dedede [close the curtains, it's getting cold in here!] Dr. Robotnik [sorry your highness, room for two?] Tuff [Bookem?] Coconuts [relax and enjoy]) when Robotnik closed the curtains it was a bit quiet until Jonathan said (Jonathan [man, this steam is making my pores yell with integrity] Tuff [yuck!] Escargoon [mine are screaming]) just then Ridley turn the knob on the pipe making more steam come out and Ridley was enjoying it but doesn't notice his towel came down making the others go silent then outside to see Robotnik, Coconuts and Wendy walking over to the curtains about to open them until he heard the group scream for some reason and Robotnik got trampled by the group saying (Jonathan [that's disgusting!] Chief Bookem [runaway!] Samus [go, go, go!] Escargoon [show some dignity, Ridley!] Doom Warper [will someone tell me what's going on here?] Ridley [this may be a shock if I'm able to talk, but I protest the rudeness of your guests!] Coconuts [what just happened?]) the group then realized what it was and Robotnik covered his eyes with Coconuts covering Wendy's eyes saying (Dr. Robotnik [make yourself descent, Ridley!] Doom Warper [your scaring the customers away Ridley, put your towel on!]) just then King Koopa crashed through the wall still tied to the support beam holding out a towel saying (King Koopa [towel rack at your service!] Doom Warper [now look what you've done!] Dr. Robotnik [I can't bare to look as Ridley...] Wendy Koopa [IS THAT THE SUPPORT BEAM TO THE RESTAURANT!?] King Koopa [what's a support beam?] Coconuts [this has been quite a day]) the restaurant then fell to the ground with the group inside screaming, when the dust settled we see Dedede pushing off a piece of wood for Jonathan to come out saying (Dedede [oh man] Jonathan [you guys are in so much trouble] Doom Warper [tell me about it, I lost my money] Dr. Robotnik [how can you think of money at a time like...] Coconuts [I found it!] Doom Warper [did you miss me?] Samus [Kawasaki is going to...]) Samus didn't finish when she, Jonathan and Dedede got slammed down by the door when Kawasaki, Tiff and Kirby came in saying (Kawasaki [home wreckers, look how unhappy Kirby is!] Kirby [poyo!] Escargoon [good thing I didn't land on the sharp end of this thing] King Koopa [Tiff's reaching for the pipe!] Wendy Koopa [take it easy Tiff, we're a repair crew, we can fix this] Escargoon [careful where you point that pipe]) the group ducked when Tiff swung the pipe at them with the rope coming undone on King Koopa and the group started running but when Doom almost got away Tiff threw the pipe making Doom stop when the pipe hit the wood and fell backwards bumping into the other four making them fall to the ground in the corner with King Koopa saying (King Koopa [we are surrounded!] Dr. Robotnik [let's do the right thing and build Kawasaki a new restaurant] Coconuts [yeah, we don't want to make them angrier] Doom Warper [ya right, they'll never catch, the flying Doom-wardo-team!] Wendy Koopa [how long were you wearing that lion cloth under your lab coat?] Doom Warper [hup, hup] King Koopa [ho ho, ho] Jonathan and Dedede [not today!] Escargoon [I see what you meant about the group doing the circus act when the other characters got them surrounded]) we now see King Koopa with the other four stacked on his feet [Robotnik on the bottom, Coconuts standing on Robotnik's belly holding up Doom with Wendy doing a handstand on Doom] with Coconuts saying (Coconuts [be careful King Koopa]) King Koopa then launched the group into the sky with Doom signaling King Koopa to catch them and when he got on top of a fire hydrant the other four came down and pushed King Koopa down getting his legs stuck in the ground and then they got blasted in the air on top of the gushing water coming out of the ground with Dedede saying (Dedede [hey, the Doom-weirdo-team ain't bad]) the whole group on the ground were having a good time watching the Doom team get splashed by the gushing water with Doom saying (Doom Warper [thank you! thank you very much! you're all too kind!]) and with the Doom Team getting gushed by the water ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all like it, because it's very funny, each chapter I have for the D.E.J story is going to be funny, see you all tomorrow


	7. Episode 5: Beware Whispy Woods!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I haven't been able to update the story because I had to keep an eye on Terror[that's the name of the puppy] on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, so I'll get more done on Saturday, Sunday and Monday, enjoy the chapter

https://youtu.be/Ky4zhW5aixw

We go to the castle to see it is peaceful but it didn't last long when an explosion came from the castle and we go to the kitchen of the castle to see ten of the Waddle Dees scattered all over the kitchen with Waddle Doo stuck in a pot and Jonathan's head stuck in a bottle saying (Jonathan [I sound weird with my head inside this bottle] Waddle Doo [I told you guys to not let Jonathan near the oven]) just then Dedede and Escargoon came in saying (Dedede [hey Waddle Doo, we just heard an explosion and thought we should...] Escargoon [what in the world of dreamland just happened in here!?]) their answer came when they saw Jonathan walked by with a bottle on his head making Dedede laugh saying (Dedede [looks like Jonathan got near the oven again] Escargoon [the first time it happened is when Lady Like needed help making the cake and it did not go well]) just then the bottle on Jonathan's head broke apart making Escargoon jump into Dedede's arm screaming then said (Escargoon [even the first time he got his head stuck in a bottle] Jonathan [good thing it was empty, it be bad if there was still some of that stuff in the bottle] Dedede [no kidding, you may be 18, but you would never drink that stuff, it's a good thing we buy juice and fizzy soda]) Escargoon then got down from Dedede's arms and went outside only to see a blue blur in the sky and started to freak out saying (Escargoon [Jonathan, King Dedede, we got a problem] Dedede [what are you talking about?] Jonathan [what's that in the sky?]) when the blur came into view the D.E.J team jumped out of the way for the blur to crash in the castle's kitchen and the D.E.J team started to run but the blue blur ran in front of them real fast that when it stopped in front of them they realized it was blue hedgehog with Jonathan saying (Jonathan [Sonic the hedgehog! what are you doing here?] Sonic [I'm here to take you in] Dedede [wait, we can explain, we're friends with one of the bounty hunters] Escargoon [please don't hurt us] Sonic [gotta go fast!]) the D.E.J team moved out of the way when Sonic spin dashed towards them and with that starts the battle.

Episode 5/battle 1 (area [castle hallway])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
vs  
Villains: Sonic the hedgehog[boss]

The D.E.J team were having a hard time fighting Sonic due to his speed, the battle was going on for a while all the way around the castle hallway, when Sonic was about to do a spin dash at the group a red metal ball came in and stopped Sonic in his place and the metal ball started to become tall showing it was Samus and she said (Samus [Sonic, what are you doing?] Sonic [I was going to do a spin dash on them until you came along] Samus [the D.E.J team is a group of heroes against the evil forces] Jonathan [we even got rid of the Samurai Shy guy for a while] Dedede [you know how villains are, they always come back for revenge] Escargoon [not to mention it's going to be exhausting if we keep encountering the wanted soldiers] Sonic [sorry about that, no hard feeling, right?] Jonathan [hey, we're all friends here, we might even meet some other heroes] Sonic [wish I could stay but I have to get going, UP, OVER, AND GONE!]) with Sonic doing his good bye salute he spun on the ground and launched into the air warping back to his world with Samus saying (Samus [sorry about what Sonic was doing, he was only doing his job] Jonathan [water under the bridge] Dedede [um... there's water everywhere] Escargoon [it's a figure of speech, sire!] Dedede [no need to scream] Samus [well, I better head back to my world, see ya] Jonathan [bye Samus, we'll keep a look out for any of the other wanted characters, and you won't have to worry about Doom coming to any other worlds, we took his air carrier out of commission] Samus [that explains why he wasn't able to come to my world]) with Samus heading out of the castle the D.E.J team headed to the throne room and when they were about to enter the throne room Jonathan tripped on something and when Escargoon picked it up they saw it was a plant encyclopedia and jumped when they heard Tiff behind them saying (Tiff [excuse me] Escargoon [don't do that] Tiff [sorry, just came to see that you found the plant encyclopedia] Dedede [a book about plants?] Jonathan [seems about right] Tiff [you can have it, I got an extra in my backpack, see ya]) with Tiff and Tuff heading out of the castle the D.E.J team went inside the throne room, when they went to their spots Dedede pressed a button on his throne making the monster delivery system come out with Customer Service appearing on the screen saying (Customer Service [sorry your majesty, no more monsters until you pay up] Dedede [what do you mean no more monsters until I pay up!?] Jonathan [you haven't paid for Blocky, Buggzy or Kracko] Customer Service [the kid got you there sire, without us, how are you going to get rid of Kirby?]) just then Dedede took out the book and showed it to Customer Service saying (Dedede [read it in weep] Customer Service [a plant encyclopedia?] Dedede [I have a sure fire plan to get rid of Kirby]) Dedede was about to laugh until Jonathan jumped on Dedede's belly putting the guide book close to his eyes saying (Jonathan [we have a problem!] Dedede [that is a problem, Escargoon, get a piece of paper and a pencil] Escargoon [I'm on it]) when Escargoon exited the throne room Dedede and Jonathan heard an odd spring sound but when they were about to open the throne room doors they got knocked back when the doors flung open showing two short plumbers, a red one and a green one, the red one is shorter then the green one no joke, they are the Mario bros, when they saw Dedede and Jonathan standing up Luigi said (Luigi [there they are Mario, but I thought there were three of them] Mario [the snail went out of the throne room to get something, there's only two of them, easy for us to take on] Luigi [at least there's no ghosts around] Jonathan [tell me about it, not really though, it's a figure of speech, wait, the Mario bros must be after us because of the wanted posters] ??? [that's right!] Luigi [AHHHH! IT'S HIM!] Dedede [who?] Jonathan [KING BOO!] King Boo [you got that right, not only will I be able to get the bounty, but the Mario bros too!] Mario [we won't let you get away this time, King Boo!] Jonathan [we got your back, Mario bros]) with the two groups teaming up against King Boo starts the battle.

Episode 5/battle 2 (area [castle throne room])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede  
Allies: Mario, Luigi  
vs  
Villains: King Boo[boss/1st en]

Jonathan, Dedede and the Mario bros were having trouble fighting King Boo but when King Boo was about to charge at them a red bi-plane flew in making the heroes duck with King Boo spin around and out of the castle, the bi-plane landed in the courtyard outside the throne room with Jonathan, Dedede and the Mario bros coming outside to see who was piloting the plane and saw Sonic jump out of the plane and landing on the grass saying (Sonic [hey there, saw that you were in trouble and thought we could help] Dedede [we?] Mario [Sonic's friend] Jonathan [Tails!]) the group then saw a fox with two tails[this is Tails] hopped out of the plane and walked up to the others saying (Tails [didn't expect one of the three members of the D.E.J team to know who I am, looks like you were right Sonic, that kid does know who we are] Sonic [see, it's like this kid isn't from dreamland] Dedede [he's actually from the real world, dreamland is a dream world, just like the other worlds] Jonathan [yeah, and our mission is to take Doom down and get every piece for the door that brought me to dreamland] Sonic [so this must be what I found when you took that dark spiky cloud down]) when Sonic pulled out a piece of wood Jonathan and Dedede saw it was one of the pieces of the door saying (Jonathan and Dedede [the door piece!] Sonic [the thing about this door piece is it has a bit of a hole in it] Tails [it must need a stone to make it work] Jonathan [the infinity stones, they were on the door when I first entered the dream tunnel] Dedede [that must be where you met Doom] Tails [we just saw him in mobius today] Jonathan [say what!? we cut off his connection to the other dream worlds] Sonic [his air carrier only carries his troops] Dedede [carrier, carries, you just made a funny] Escargoon [sire]) Dedede jumped when Escargoon came up behind him with a piece of paper and a pencil and when Dedede came back to the ground Escargoon said (Escargoon [sorry your majesty] Dedede [what's with you today?] Escargoon [I got the paper and pencil] Jonathan [thank goodness, let's head back to the throne room and make the letter] Dedede [wait up] Mario [see you all next time] Jonathan [bye Sonic, bye Tails, bye Mario bros]) when the D.E.J team got back to the throne room it was back to it's normal state and the group sat down on the ground with the paper and pencil in front of Escargoon saying (Escargoon [what should I write?] Dedede [that's a tough one, let's see] Jonathan [here let me] Escargoon [sure thing] Dedede [what are you going to write?]) Jonathan then started writing on the paper while saying it out loud to Dedede and Escargoon so they know what he's writing (Jonathan [dear Whispy Woods, we sent you this letter to tell you of a group of five villains that are going to try and destroy you and turn your forest into a deadly area, if you see them please stop them, they are a danger to everyone in dreamland, from the D.E.J team] Dedede [that's a good idea for him to be warned about] Escargoon [I got the envelope]) Escargoon gave the envelope to Jonathan and he put the letter in the envelope but when he was about to lick it Dedede grabbed it and licked the envelope and sealed it and the D.E.J team headed to the tank and when they got in it and opened the garage door for the team to head off, when they got to Melman's post office they saw one of King Koopa's airships coming to dreamland, the D.E.J team were about to enter the post office until Melman came out saying (Melman [any letters you need me to deliver?] Jonathan [you need to deliver this letter to Whispy Woods fast, one of King Koopa's airships is coming this way] Dedede [get going, we'll hold him off, go!] Melman [yes sir]) with Melman walking to Whispy Woods the D.E.J team got back in the tank and headed off to destroy the airship.

Episode 5/battle 3 (area [fields])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Vehicles: tank  
vs  
Villains: Koopa airship[boss/2nd en], King Koopa[elite/4th en]

While the D.E.J team were heading to the fields we go to the Koopa airship to see Robotnik and King Koopa on the ship with King Koopa running around saying (King Koopa [this is bad, the D.E.J team are heading this way, what are we going to do?] Dr. Robotnik [go for it]) when Robotnik said it King Koopa jumped off the airship and started running at racing speed towards the D.E.J team making the drive out of the way and Jonathan hopped onto the cannon making Dedede duck down from getting hit, they were having trouble hitting the Koopa airship with King Koopa getting back up every time he gets knocked down until Samus came in with her ship and shot the airship down turning it to data making Robotnik and King Koopa run screaming (Robotnik and King Koopa [RUNAWAY!]) the D.E.J team were relieved when Samus came to their aid and said (Samus [thought you might need my help] Dedede [we didn't even expect ya to come and help us] Jonathan [heroes are like that] Samus [I better head back to my world, Ridley is causing trouble] Escargoon [bye Samus] Jonathan [and good luck]) with Samus flying back to her world the D.E.J team went to another set of fields with Escargoon saying (Escargoon [why are we here again?] Dedede [to lure Kirby into Whispy Woods of course] Jonathan [we need their help to stop Doom from turning Whispy Woods into a deadly area]) the team then started setting up apples in a row and stopped when they saw Kirby on top of a rock and hid in some bushes and saw Kirby run by eating the apples one by one and went into the woods with Tiff, Tuff and Tikori following, when the D.E.J team came back[with Customer Service on the mobile computer] at night they entered the woods being careful not to hit any of the trees and when they got to an area with a bunch of apples on the ground they saw a tree with a face in the middle of the apple pile, the tree is Whispy Woods, and then Jonathan said (Jonathan [wow, I guess Whispy Woods didn't need our help in stopping them] Dedede [I gotta say, that was some very nice work you did there] Whispy Woods [you three must be the D.E.J team, I must thank you for warning me of these intruders, though when I saw them I thought there were five of them, I only saw four] Jonathan [four!?] Escargoon [what do they look like?] Whispy Woods [two of them are kids, a yellow bird and a pink thing] Customer Service [you got the wrong group!] Doom Warper [you got that right]) the D.E.J team turned around to see the Doom team with Coconuts and Wendy in in two legged mechanical flamethrower walkers and then Doom stepped forward a bit saying (Doom Warper [I knew you would come here, just thought I should show you something]) Doom then took out a odd metal curved stick and when he turned it on the stick turned out to be Count Dooku's lightsaber with Jonathan saying (Jonathan [a lightsaber!?] Doom Warper [that's right, this lightsaber once belonged to a sith named Count Dooku] Dedede [your not the only one with a laser weapon, here you go Jonathan]) when Dedede gave Jonathan the strange handle of a chainsaw Jonathan pulled the cord and turned it on showing it was like a lightsaber saying (Jonathan [this is our new laser-saw, I'll use it to stop you from taking down Whispy Woods] Doom Warper [give it all you got] Jonathan [Dedede! you, Escargoon and Customer Service protect Whispy from the other four, I'll handle Doom] Dedede [you got it kid]) with the two groups charging at each other starts the battle.

Episode 5/battle 4 (area [Whispy Woods])

Heroes: Jonathan[laser-saw], Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Customer Service  
vs  
Villains: Doom Warper(Dooku's lightsaber)[boss/4th en], Dr. Robotnik[elite/3rd en], King Koopa[elite/5th en], Coconuts(flame walker)[elite/4th en], Wendy(flame walker)[elite/3rd en]

With Dedede, Escargoon and Customer Service protecting Whispy Woods from the other four Jonathan was having a lightsaber duel with Doom making them go around Whispy a couple times until Jonathan stomped on Doom's foot making him scream dropping the lightsaber for Jonathan to pick it up saying (Jonathan [this does not belong to you] Doom Warper [you're right] Jonathan [I am?]) when Doom got Jonathan confused he uppercut Jonathan making him drop the laser-saw into Doom's hand saying (Doom Warper [this does!]) when Dedede, Escargoon and Customer Service looked back they saw Jonathan flying towards them and came in contact making the four fall in the pile of apples and then Doom used the laser-saw to cut Whispy down to the ground making the D.E.J team, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Tikori and Customer Service fly into a different part of Whispy Woods with the Doom team using the tank to get the other trees, we go back to the heroes to see them trying to think of a plan to stop Doom from taking down the woods until Tiff said (Tiff [I can't believe Doom would be so cruel to do this] Dedede [yeah, I'm scrapping that golf club] Tuff [say what?] Escargoon [he was going to do the golf club thing but when Jonathan showed something on a little guide book we got from Doom he decided to scrap it] Jonathan [if only we knew our way around Whispy Woo... what's that rumbling!?]) the group then saw a bunch of tree roots block their exits to the rest of the woods with the three trees gaining some angry faces saying (Whispy Woods tree #1 [you've sealed your fate] Whispy Woods tree #2 [you destroyed our leader] Whispy Woods tree #3 [now we'll destroy you!] Customer Service [this is not good] Tikori [how are we going to tell them it wasn't us!? there's a strange orange mist around them!] Jonathan [the soul stone! we don't have a choice but to fight them] Dedede [don't have to tell me twice!] Kirby [poyo!]) the whole group got ready to fight the three trees in Whispy Woods.

Episode 5/battle 5 (area [Whispy Woods])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Customer Service  
vs  
Villains: Whispy Woods tree trio[boss]

The group was having trouble fighting the three trees until one of the roots hit Kirby making him spit out some apples with the trees picking them up saying (Whispy Woods tree #1 [where did this come from?] Tiff [they came from inside Kirby] Jonathan [he's been eating apples all day, right?] Tuff [yeah] Whispy Woods #2 [if we had an apple with Whispy's life force in it, we could bring him back] Whispy Woods #3 [but these aren't from Whispy] Dedede [there must be an apple of Whispy inside Kirby] Customer Service [how will we do that?] Tikori [well I'm not going in!] Whispy Woods trio [release our king!]) the three trees then grabbed Kirby on all the limbs and started stretching him until the Doom team drove in and cut the trees down dropping Kirby and Coconuts turned on the crane and grabbed the heroes one-by-one, first was Kirby, then Tiff, Tuff, Tikori, Escargoon, Jonathan, Customer Service, and finally Dedede making the whole group squish together and back outside we see the Doom team cutting down the rest of the trees of Whispy Woods with the cappies from cappy town looking at what is happening saying (Kawasaki [what's going on there?] Chief Bookem [I don't know, but if it's Doom's work, he's in for it] Curio [he and his team have been making trouble for us ever since Jonathan came to dreamland] Mayor Len Blustergas [maybe Doom and his friends are trying to be good or something]) just then the Doom team drove up to the cappies and stopped in front of them with Doom saying (Doom Warper [dear cappies of dreamland, we, the Doom team, have something to say once we're done building the place]) a few hours later we see a building with a gold podium of Doom in the middle of the road way with the cappies gathered around with the Doom team on a platform while King Koopa has a drum on his belly with Robotnik saying (Dr. Robotnik [fellow cappies of dreamland, we here by announce the opening of the Doom team's new golf course county club!]) the cappies then complained when they heard it making Robotnik frown his face with King Koopa dropping his arms with the drum sticks in his hands then Robotnik said (Dr. Robotnik [and now it's with great honor for our leader, Doom Warper, to say a few words] Doom Warper [dear cappies, we have made this country upon the land where Whispy Woods once stood] Honey [what happened to Whispy Woods?] Coconuts [he's at peace now, we pushed him in the wood chipper and fertilized the flowers]) just then the D.E.J team, Tiff, Tuff, Tikori and Customer Service to come in with protest signs in their hands saying (Tiff [we protest against what you did] Tuff [yeah, we won't let you continue this stupid plan of yours] Jonathan [we want Whispy, WE WANT WHISPY!] Wendy [guards! remove these protesters from the primmest, now!] Tiff [Whispy held the power to give life to the flowers in dreamland] Doom Warper [why should I give a hoot now that I have my golf course, I got rid of Whispy Woods and now I'm going to get rid of Kirby] Tiff [Kirby you have to find Whispy's apple before it's too late]) when Doom was about to swing the giant hammer Kirby spat out a glowwing apple only for Robotnik to shoot a orange beam at it with Jonathan screaming (Jonathan [Doom has the soul stone!] Dedede [that's why the giant octopus and Kracko attacked us!]) and when the apple landed in the ground it started growing until it showed Whispy Woods with the leaves purple and Jonathan yelled (Jonathan [that's not good] Escargoon [is that Samus's ship?] Dedede [what?]) the whole group saw Samus's ship above them and then Samus came out of the ship and landed on the ground saying (Samus [thought you needed some help, I even brought someone that lost something]) the group then saw a man land on the ground, this man is Count Dooku, he held his right hand behind him and used the force to bring his lightsaber back into his possession and turned it on towards Doom who is wielding the laser-saw in his hands saying (Count Dooku [you will regret stealing from me] Doom Warper [I don't regret anything] Samus [that's just sick] Count Dooku [the rest of you bring tree back to it's senses, I'll handle Doom]) with Dooku dueling Doom the rest of the others started fighting Whispy Woods.

Episode 5/battle 6 (area [country club])

Heroes: Jonathan, Dedede, Escargoon  
Allies: Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Tikori, Customer Service, Samus, Count Dooku  
vs  
Villains: Whispy Woods(possessed)[boss], Doom Warper(laser-saw)[elite/5th en], Dr. Robotnik[elite/4th en], King Koopa[elite/6th en], Coconuts[elites/5th en], Wendy[elite/4th en]

The group was having a hard time fighting the villains until Jonathan saw the blaster on Robotnik's back and ran towards him, when he jumped on Robotnik's back he grabbed the blaster and broke it over Doom's head making the leaves on Whispy turn back to green making the Doom team become scared with Dedede holding out his mallet to Whispy Woods saying (Dedede [would you like to do the honors of clubbing the Doom team across the course?]) when Whispy grabbed the mallet with his roots he held it up high and swung it down at the Doom team making them fly in the air and into the sand trap getting stuck, we then see apples grow on Whispy and fall to the ground and Whispy started launching the apples in the spots for Whispy Woods and returned back to it's normal state with the country club in ruins, we now see the Doom team lost in the woods saying (Doom Warper [we've been lost in these woods all day] Wendy [and it's getting annoying, there, that's the way out] Coconuts [we've tried that way, trust me, that's the way out] Doom Warper [this way!] Dr. Robotnik [that way!] Wendy [we're going this way, bolts for brains!] Coconuts [whatever!]) with Doom and Wendy going one way and Robotnik and Coconuts going the other way King Koopa just stood there looking at his watch until they came running back and held onto King Koopa crying saying (Wendy [I'm scared of Whispy Woods!] Dr. Robotnik [me too!] Coconuts [there's never a scout when you need one] Doom Warper [my air carrier for a compass!] King Koopa [shut up you crybaby, OUCH!]) with the Doom team walking away from the tree it turned out to be Whispy Woods with the D.E.J team, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Tikori and Customer Service on top of Whispy eating apples and then looked up to see Samus's ship above them with Samus and Dooku on board saying (Samus [hope we meet again everyone] Count Dooku [thanks for getting my lightsaber away from that thief, here's a little something for the help]) Dooku then dropped something from the ship into Jonathan's hand saying (Jonathan [a piece of the door!] Count Dooku [I found it when Whispy came back to his senses, so long D.E.J team]) with Samus and Dooku warping out of dreamland Jonathan looked at the door piece and held it tight in his hand and looked up into the starry night ending the chapter.

Episode 5 characters

Secondary characters: Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Tikori, Doom Warper, Dr. Robotnik, King Koopa, Coconuts, Wendy Koopa

Extra characters: Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, King Boo, Melman, Kawasaki, Chief Bookem, Mayor Len Blustergas, Whispy Woods, Whispy Woods tree trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took two days, but I got it done, it's best if I finish the story on my wattpad account, see you all later

**Author's Note:**

> here's my second story on the website, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, it took me all day to make it, see you all tomorrow


End file.
